Pinkey Promise
by Kylelover101
Summary: "I'll be with you, Ponyboy, forever and ever! A brother's promise!" "You. . . Liar, Sodapop" Watch The Curtis Brother's stick together threw thick and thin. Takes place before and after the death of the Curtis parents, Ponyboy running away, Soda going to Vietnam and More. Warnings: Eventual Yaoi. Language, some graphic content, OVER-PROTECTIVE BROTHERS! and blood.
1. Pologue

**Hey everyone, how are you doing? Well, I'm fantastic! So much, that I've started writing again :) Sorry for the long-ass Hiatus I went on, there was so much going on in my life that I was either depressed, or had no mood for writing. Well, I promise to update my other stories, I'm slowly working on that, but for now, here's my brand-new story! I haven't done a Sodapop x Ponyboy brother-fic in a long time, figured I might as well do one now :)**

**Enjoy.**

**-Kylelover101**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: (REMEMBER!) In the 1960's school was set out differently, High school only had three grades, 10th, 11th and 12th. 9th grade was still considered Middles school, while 6th grade was also considered elementary school!**

* * *

**.* . * . *.**

* * *

**Title: Pinky Promise**

**Summary: "I'll be with you, Ponyboy, forever and ever! A brother's promise!" "You. . . Damn liar, Sodapop"  
****(Sodapop x Ponyboy, brother-fic) **

**Warnings: Language, and blood.**

* * *

******Pologue**

_Tulsa, 1953 _

_Ponyboy grinned, seeing that his mother had already began to read her book on the couch. Although he was being a naughty boy, sneaking out past his nap-time, Sodapop and Darry were going to the park and he wanted to play. Ponyboy tiptoed out of his room, down the hallway to Sodapop's room where the window was big enough to climb out of._

_Soda smiled seeing Ponyboy and he held out his arms so his brother had something to reach out for._

_"Ready?" Soda smiled._

_Ponyboy nodded. Sodapop explained how Darry had gone ahead with Paul so it would be the two of them playing together. Ponyboy saw no problem with that, neither did Sodapop. As soon as they reached the park, Ponyboy grinned, running to the swings as Sodapop shoved his hands in his pocket, following him._

_"Hey, Ponyboy, wanna' fly?" Sodapop smiled._

_Ponyboy nodded. "Fl, fly, fly, fly!" He chanted, kicking his little legs. Sodapop told Ponyboy to hold onto the chains really tight and as he pulled Ponyboy back he gave a hard shove as he dove under Ponyboy, sending Ponyboy in the air._

_"Weeeee!" Ponyboy laughed, swinging back and forth._

_Darry was in the field tossing his football to his buddy Paul, but he could still see Ponyboy and Sodapop. He smirked, keeping a close eye on his brothers._

_"Alright, Pony." Soda smiled, laying in the grass. "Want another push?"_

_Ponyboy nodded. Sodapop got up and walked over to the swing once more, giving Ponyboy a monster push, sending the boy once more in the air, giggling. Soda smiled back._

_"Higher, Soda!" Ponyboy called. Sodapop only replied by another rough push._

_The third Push was a bit too harsh, because it sent the four-year-old flying off the swing and to Soda's horror, into the sandbox._

_"PONYBOY!" Soda screamed, running to his brother. Darry stopped tossing the ball, glancing over as to figure out what happened. He didn't care how it happened, but he saw Ponyboy on the ground. He dropped the ball bolting into a dead-run to his brothers._

_"PONY! OH, PONYBOY!" Soda cried. "Are you alright?!"_

_"Uh. . . Yeah. . . "Ponyboy nodded, sand spilling out of his hair._

_Darry reached a tree from here he could hide behind and listen to the two, but kept his distance. He was the oldest brother, yes. But Sodapop needed to fix this problem, he needed to take the roll of "big brother" as well._

_Ponyboy whimpered and Sodapop threw his arms around Ponyboy._

_"Don't worry, Ponyboy. I'm here."_

_Ponyboy nuzzled his face into the crook of Soda's neck, feeling tears fall from his eyes. Sodapop soothingly rubbed Pony's back, comforting him. _

_"I'll be here, Ponyboy. . . .Forever and ever." Soda whispered._

_Ponyboy gently opened his eyes, reveling vibrant emeralds. _

_"Pwomise?" Ponyboy mumbled. _

_Sodapop smiled brighter than the sun, nodding his head. Taking his pinky finger and looping it with Pony's _

_"I promise, I'll be with you, Ponyboy, forever and ever! A brother's promise!" Sodapop smiled and Ponyboy giggled, liking this promise. _

* * *

_Tulsa, 1962_

Sodapop groaned in boredom softly. He hated English class probably more than any class in this entire school. He couldn't understand how Ponyboy loved English, nor could he figure out how Darry took AP classes, two of them AP Lit & Lang, and the other, Advance Perspectives. It made his curious and taking a look around him, he felt retarded.

He was in Tenth grande English, when he was supposed to be in eleventh grade!

He sighed, right now they were reading Hamlet, which Sodapop never got, but while the class was reading, he was staring off into space. He was deciding whether or not to visit Ponyboy for lunch today, the middle school was just down the street a ways away, and he did have an hour for lunch today. While he was gazing out the window, his teacher took notice.

Mr. Styme was not a guy to mess with, or so it seemed. He was rather tall and muscular built, he could intimidate you at first and personally he liked it a bit.

"Sodapop Curtis." He called out.

Soda froze.

"Can you please read the next page?"

Soda nodded, gulping. Obviously the blonde wasn't paying attention, he had not idea what page the rest of the class was on. After a few snickers from students and he was trying to find what page the rest of the class was on, Mr. Styme sighed, realizing he caught Soda.

"Soda, can I talk to you?" He asked as the bell rang, signaling class was over.

Soda nodded, gathering his things and walking to Mr. Styme's desk.

"Sodapop, you're a smart kid, why don't you put a little more effort into your studies?" He asked. "Maybe if you spend fifteen minutes every day just studying, you'll see how much of an improvement it does to your grades."

Soda could see he was trying hard to not call him a dumb hood, in actuality, Mr. Styme was speaking the truth, just trying to help a student. Soda nodded.

"I'll try."

"Oh and do you have your past assignments done?" Mr. Styme added. Soda wanted to sigh, it was lunch and if he wanted to see Ponyboy, he would have to leave now.

"No sir." He replied.

Mr. Styme smiled sadly. "Please turn those in by Friday when report cards come out, then that F you have here with turn to a D, hey, it's not a failing grade, am I right?"

Soda nodded, "am I dismissed sir?"

"Yes, Soda. Have a good day."

Sodapop was annoyed, he didn't have time to see Ponyboy at lunch so he had to settle sitting in Auto-tech working on a car during lunch for twenty-minutes.

"Stupid, Mr. Styme, taking up my damn time." He groaned, working under the hood of a red-mustang. Sodapop didn't have to worry about a failing grade in Auto-tech or gym, he was passing those classes with easy A's But his required classes were something else. He was worried too, by Friday he needed to hand in six papers and two projects that he wasted three months slacking off. And in two weeks Finals would be here too! He groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"What'm I gonna' tell Mama an Daddy?" He whispered to himself.

Darrel and Stacy Curtis would never stop loving their children, that was a known fact, but Soda did see the sadness in their eyes when he presented them his report card in which he never achieved anything over a B- (by himself). And that one year he was in eight grade and received an A in Biology didn't count, because later on they found out Ponyboy was doing Soda's homework. Sodapop had gone to a school dance and Ponyboy offered to do his homework to help him with his grade, well Ponyboy nor Sodapop expected Stacy to find out it was Ponyboy doing Soda's homework.

Ponyboy was lectured on why he shouldn't do other people's work and Soda was grounded for a week.

Sodapop sighed, well, this car wasn't going to fix itself.

* . * . * . *

Ponyboy Curtis was a fourteen year old with a big imagination. He was curious too, so when Sodapop never showed up for lunch like he said he would his imagination was running wild, all from Sodapop was probably busy kissing a pretty girl to beating up Socs, he even went as far as to thinking he forgot. This all made him depressed, unwanted and scared. If what he was thinking was true, then maybe Soda was mad at him?

When school got out and he noticed Sodapop, he leaped on his brother.

Sodapop was taken by surprise.

"Miss me that much, Pone?"

"Soda. . . how come you didn't see me at lunch?" Ponyboy asked curiously. Soda bit his lip.

"Well, Mr. _Slime _made me stay during lunch to talk to me about something." Soda said. "Now, let's go get a soda or something."

Ponyboy laughed, innocently. "You're my soda, Soda!"

Soda smirked. "I guess so." The two brothers continued their walk to the DX, a fairly small gas station that had cheep Cokes. Sodapop and Ponyboy paid the twenty-cents for their drinks when Sodapop saw a sign by the register.

HELP WANTED

-(PART TIME)-

MUST BE 16 YEARS OF AGE

Sixteen? Damn. He was only fifteen, he'd be sixteen next week though, still he asked for an application, just because he was only fifteen doesn't mean he couldn't have an application. Ponyboy looked over confused at what Soda was doing.

"Soda?" He asked. "What's that?"

Soda smiled, walking out the door, Ponyboy following him.

"It's a job application, Ponyboy. I'm gonna' try and get a job here." Soda sounded proud of himself, but being fifteen he was a little nieve about this, he didn't see that a gas-station job could potentially be a dead-end job, but soda never saw that, all he saw was an excuse to not go to school and to earn some extra cash.

"But, don't you have to be sixteen to get a job, Soda?" Ponyboy asked, worried.

"Yeah, but my birthday is next week, I'll turn this in next week." Soda smirked, "gotta' think 'bout these things, Pones." He replied, pointing to his noggin. Ponyboy laughed and Sodapop led the way home, both of the brother had their backs to the wind, allowing the golden sunset to shine on their greasy hair.

* . * . * . *

Stacy Curtis was a known beauty in her neighborhood. Her long, dry-lightning blonde curls went way past her waist and her sparking blue eyes were a sharp sapphire. She had the skinny body of a mom, soft and warm. She was making in in the kitchen when Ponyboy and Soda walked into the house, Sodapop hid the application behind his back while Stacy smothered hey "baby-boy" Ponyboy in a shower of hugs and kisses.

Sodapop yawned, after a long day in school, a nap sounded nice. But he couldn't sleep now, He wanted to meet up with Steve and Two-bit. He took off his school shoes and put on his black converses and a new blue plaid shirt. Greasing up his long-blonde hair more, he smirked in the mirror. He looked tuff and it made him feel like a real hood. He totally forgot about doing the homework assignments, and especially forgot about the fifteen-minute study project Mr. Styme told him about and walked out the door, sayin' he'll be back in time for dinner.

Darrel Curtis walked in the back door as soon as Sodapop walked out the front.

He smiled watching Ponyboy finish up math problems and ruffled his hair.

"Wha'cha doin, kiddo?" He asked, taking off his tool belt, hanging it next to the door and sitting down next to him youngest child. Stacy smiled, while frosting the chocolate cake for dessert.

"Algebra." Ponyboy replied. "It's kind of hard."

"Lemmie see." Darrel said, taking a look at a problem Ponyboy was struggling with .

"X= is the absolute value of 7" Darrel read. "X is the absolute value of seven? What the hell?"

The splitting image of Darrel walked in, he even shared his name. This was Darry, the oldest of the brothers. He let out a loud belch, earning a glare from Stacy. He smirked, softly apologizing then looked over at Pony's paper.

"It's a trick question." He said. "Absolute Value means how far a number is from zero so the answer is right infront of you, the answer is seven."

Ponyboy thought for a moment. "Oh. I get it."

Darry smirked, sitting down to help Ponyboy more. Darrel smiled, seeing the two getting along, it seems his kids almost never fought, sure there was the occasional argument, but it would always resolve itself in less than five minutes. Still he frowned, wondering where the bottle-of-soda was at.

"Where's Pepsi-cola?" He asked Stacy, helping her dry dishes.

She shrugged. "He said something about going out with Steve for a while, he'd be back for dinner though."

Darrel nodded. "Well, I think we need to talk to him." Stacy was all ears, secretly Darry and Ponyboy were too.

"I got a phone call from Mr. Styme." Was all that needed to be said and Ponyboy knew Soda was in deep. He bit his lip and Darry frowned. Darry knew Soda was smart, he just needed more help than most people in school. But that's what happens when a Greaser gets a Soc for a teacher.

Stacy sighed, then turned smiling.

"Who wants pork chops?"

* * *

"They're hiring, Steve. We can get a job at the DX and I can help Mom and Dad with bills. Darry's already graduated high school, and he's not going to collage until next fall, he said something about saving up money." Soda smiled with excitement. Currently the two were on Steve's front porch, walking to The Curtis' for dinner since Steve's dad was drinking his dinner and Steve and his dad had a fight earlier that morning.

Steve smirked. "Well, I can get a job, but you can't yet, Buddy. You gotta' wait. And aren't they only hiring one person?"

"I know Steve, that's why we should go in together, I mean, they gotta' hire us both!" Soda enthusiastically remarked. "I mean, they have to!"

Steve sighed. "Alright, the day after your birthday next week, we'll go and put those applications in, but if they hire only one of us-"

"Which they won't."

"-_which they might_-then oh well."

Soda nodded.

"So don't cry if you're not picked." Steve smirked, Soda pretended to look offended but laughed along. Steve and Sodapop made their leaping way back to The Curtis home where the dinner table was set. Soda opened the door and was surprised to see none other than Dallas Winston sitting on the couch while Stacy Curtis insisted on bandaging a nasty cut he had on his upper cheek.

"Woah, Dally, how'd ya' get that-there cut?" Steve asked.

"Soc. And he got way fuckin-"

Stacy cleared her throat loudly. Dally softly bit his lip.

"Anyways he got worse than me, so don't think I'm soft. He was just lucky."

Soda headed over to the kitchen where his nose led him to the sweet scent of roasting pork chops and buttered, fluffy mash potatoes. He felt his mouth water and only wanted a little snitch, before Darry closed the lid, nearing his fingers. As The Curtis Family, along with Dallas and Steve all sat at the table, the large group was chatty with how their day went, what was interesting, questions and other topics that were discussed. Around seven, Dallas decided he'd head over to Buck's, silently promising Stacy that he'd try and stay out of trouble. Steve invited Soda to come to the football game with Darry and him, but Darrel and Stacy answered for him.

"We need to talk, Soda." Darrel said.

Sodapop put down the dishes he was helping Ponyboy was and went to the living room.

Soda sat in the couch facing of his parents while Darrel and Stacy stood in-front of Soda, both not looking very happy.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not exactly, son. But I do want to tell you I got a call from Mr. Styme at my work. He told me about your missing assignments. Soda, I want the truth, do you have them done and ready to turn them in by Friday?" Darrel already knew the answer, but Soda guessed he could pull a fast one.

"I'm half-way done. I'll give him something by Friday."

Stacy sighed. "Sodapop, we don't want you to give him _something_, by Friday, we want you to complete the missing assignments. And to raise that grade."

Soda sighed. "I know. Can I go to the game now?"

Darrel shook his head. "Sorry, kiddo. But until Friday and all of your assignments are turned in, it's from school then straight home."

Soda's jaw dropped.

"So I'm grounded?!"

"Sodapop Patrick, in your room and do your homework." Stacy firmly said. Soda groaned, walking into his room. Ponyboy heard everything from the kitchen and when he was done with the dishes and his own homework, he knocked on Soda's room.

"Soda?" He asked.

". . . What?"

"C-can I come in?"

". . Sure. . . Door's unlocked."

Ponyboy entered Soda's room, which he always found much better than his own. Posters of cute girls were obviously tucked away under his bed, but posters of cool cars and classic guitars you could by for ten cents at the corner store in town were posted everywhere. Soda's room was always messy, no matter how many times you clean it, it would always turn out messy. But it wasn't too messy, just some clothes here and there strung out on the floor and the bed not made. Still, just because it was Soda's room, Ponyboy found it to be the coolest room he'd ever step foot in.

"Soda, aren't you doing your homework?" Ponyboy asked.

"How am I supposed to do that without instructions, Pony?" Soda nearly hissed.

Ponyboy was confused. "instructions? to do homework?"

"Yeah, like a rubric or something. I mean, I've got six papers I need to write and I forgot what they're about! I forgot what needed to be written and I also have two projects over a book I forgot all about!" Soda sat up, Ponyboy could tell he was nervous.

"Well, what book?" Ponyboy asked, trying to be helpful. "Maybe I can help?"

"It's called _Catcher And The Rye. _It's by some J. D. dude." Soda replied, slightly hopeful that Ponyboy had read that book, Ponyboy was always stuffing his nose in books, he's probably read all the books in Tulsa Oklahoma. Ponyboy thought for a moment.

"Haven't read that one yet." He replied.

Soda sighed.

Ponyboy frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be, Ponyboy. It's my mess, you don't need to go feelin' all guilty about it." Sodapop laid back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, while Ponyboy stood there feeling awkward. Sodapop smiled, sweetly. Ponyboy was about to say something when-

"PONYBOY, COME TAKE A BATH, SWEETIE!"

Soda snickered. "Yeah, Pony, do as mommy says."

"Shut up!" Ponyboy grumbled, still he darted down the hall "coming, Mama!"

Soda went back to the white ceiling. Then he glanced over at the job application. He could already imagine himself and Steve working together, working on cars, buddy-ing around all day. He knew that would be a good life to have. He found a pen on his bedside and began filling out the application. He smirked and couldn't wait for his sixteenth birthday next week.

* * *

While Sodapop was on "lock-down" in his room by Darrel and Stacy, Ponyboy found himself hanging out with Darry more and more. Darry was busy with a part-time job he had down at the roofing and construction plant he worked at with his dad. He didn't plan to work there everyday for the rest of his life, just for a few months so he could save up for college. The work was hard and exhausting, but it would be worth it.

Darry wanted to go to college to be a football coach, something Ponyboy never got, but went along with.

Darry was a muscular built boy, and over six foot. Towering over Ponyboy. When he was younger, it was always Sodapop he played with, but it was Darry he deeply admired. Ponyboy and Darry never fought, never argued, nothing. Sure they were close, they were brothers after all, but Darry was six years older than Ponyboy. So it was different between him and Soda.

Still, that never meant they didn't hang out or toss a football around.

Currently, the boys were taking a ride in Tim Sheppard's car to the drag races. Ponyboy loved drag races, for some reason he was always picked to be in them. Darry, Pony and Tim pulled up at the track where Ponyboy met up with Curly. Tim's younger brother.

"Hey, Curtis." Curly shook Pony's hand. "So I heard that you-"

"HI PONYBOY~"

Ponyboy blushes seeing the raven beauty. "Hello, Angela."

Angela Sheppard was the youngest of the Sheppard's, she was a lean girl, with rather large developing breasts. Her long black hair hung in ringlets and curls, a pretty black and blue. Angela also had a pretty face that was caked with make-up but she could pull it off. Still, it was too much make up for Ponyboy's liking. Angela rolled on the balls of her feet, her hands behind her back and she smiled up at Ponyboy. Ponyboy was rather sort for his age, but he was glad he was taller than girls.

"So, what are you doing here, Pony? You never come down to the track-_but you're always welcomed_" She added that last part quickly and was pushed to the ground by Curly.

"He's here, because he's riding in the mustang with Darry, Tim and I." Curly sneered, directing Ponyboy away from Angela who was told to sit in the stands away from the cars by Tim. Angela stomped off, but she kept her tiger eyes on Ponyboy. Darry smiled, sitting shot-gun next to Tim, Curly hopped in the back with Ponyboy. Tim's black muscle car was going up against a Soc's red sting-ray. The cars started up and Ponyboy licked his lips, the rush was settling in, Taunts, cheers and insults were thrown to both parties as the sexy flag girl raised a checkered flag.

When the flag was lowered, both cars sped off.

* . * . * . * . *

Soda couldn't figure out how bored he was. He was on the borderline of thinking of faking his own death in order to not do his homework, that's how desperate and bored he was. But his parents insisted on having his sit at the table until his homework was completed. Soda was on the fast track to half-ass every assignment he needed due by Friday.

He needed a miracle.

Ring, ring, ring.

Soda's ear perked up at the telephone, he sat completely still as his mother answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, yes, he's here." She sounded surprise. Sodapop hoped that wasn't a cute girl calling for him, he tried to think back if he gave out his number to any girls, when he couldn't remember he sighed, knowing he was in the clear. Then he nearly choked.. . . What if it was his teacher? He hoped it wasn't Mr. Styme asking for the assignments due tomorrow. With that though, Sodapop began to write more quickly, not even paying attention to what he was writing, for all he knew he could be writing nonsense, but he finished the six papers by the time his mother hung up the phone.

"Done!" Soda smiled.

Stacy looked confused. "Already? That was quick, Sodapop."

Soda smiled. "I'm a fast writer"

Stacy was about to ask that if he was such a fast writer, then why didn't he have his assignment done on time, but Darrel walked into the room.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked his wife.

Stacy smiled. "That was-" But she looked at Soda, then used her index finger to signal for her husband to come closer and she whispered in his ear. Whatever she said made Darrel smile, leaving Sodapop confused, but he could care less. Now he was a free man.

"Can I leave?" Soda asked.

Darrel bit his lip. "Got them pages done?"

"Yes."

"How about the projects?"

"In my bag."

Darrel smiled, waving his hand goodbye and Soda was booking out the door, feeling like a free man out of jail. He started a run to Steve, he hoped he was lucky enough to catch the drag race, he heard a rumor that The Sheppards would be in and he hadn't seen Tim in a while. As soon as he reached Steve's doorstep, he noticed Steve storming out of the house while his father yelled curses at Steve.

Soda didn't have to say anything, he just followed Steve to Steve's truck and the two of them drove off to the Track

* . * . * . * . *

"Now, we wern't goin' any faster than they were." Tim spat.

The race had been stopped and two cops were walking around Tim's car, Darry sighed and Ponyboy and curly bit their bottom lips. The Soc's in the red car, however were enjoying watching The Greasers get chewed out by the fuzz.

"Well, Timothy-" a bald officer started.

"IT's Tim." Tim grit his teeth.

Ponyboy's heart began racing a million mild when the cop and Tim were nearly eye-to-eye. He was expecting a fight, but when the Cop just handed him a ticket and walked away, Ponyboy could finally breathe. Darry could see how wide Pony's eyes were and motioned him to walk with him back to the start of the track, on account that Tim's car started having smoke come out of the hood.

Ponyboy looked up at Darry, Darry himself didn't look too pleased.

"um. . . " Ponyboy started.

Darry looked down, cocking an eyebrow at his stuttering little brother. It didn't make Darry feel too hot, sometimes, he wondered if Ponyboy was fearful of him, sure he was tall and older, but he hoped Ponyboy never feared him truly. Sure, he and Ponyboy didn't spend much time together when Pony was younger, but Darry hoped to make up for that.

"What. . . what's gonna. . . happen to Tim and Curly?" Ponyboy asked.

Darry looked back at Tim and Curly. Curly was leaning up against the car while Tim ripped up the ticket, kicking it to the ground and kicked the car, cursing loudly.

"They'll be fine." Darry said. He turned his head, spotting Steve's truck. When Ponyboy and Darry approached Sodapop, Soda threw up his arms in confusion.

"What's goin' on? Why are people leaving? I thought there would be three races today." Soda sounded disappointing, especially when Darry mentioned the Fuzz were called in, probably by either a snitch or a Soc wanting to trash on a Greaser.

The race was soon forgotten when Steve, Soda, Darry and Ponyboy all went to the Dingo meeting up with Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade. No sooner did Two-bit show up, a blonde in each arm. And just like that, with the gang all together, the atmosphere felt much thinner, Pony and the rest forgot all about the Socs and focused on having a good time shooting straws at one another until it became dark outside.

Dallas and Two-bit made their way to Bucks while Steve and Johnny were invited to crash at The Curtis'

Soda sighed, he realized he had just spent nearly a week in the house guarded by his parents and it had only felt he was out of the house for just a short amount of time. Still, he smiled, reflecting upon the wonderful weekend he would have, outdoors, in the sun, probably with Steve.

When Ponyboy, Darry and Sodapop made it home all three boys were surprised to see Darrel and Stacy waiting in the living room with suitcases.

"What's goin' on?" Darry asked.

Darrel smiled, looking down at Stacy. "Well, boys. As you know Sunday is Mama's and mine twentieth anniversary-"

Soda cheered,

Ponyboy smiled,

and Darry nodded.

"Earlier today, we got a phone call from my boss and he approved my time off for this weekend. So Your mama and I are going to spend time in Oklahoma City. Probably paint the town red, you know how we are-"

Stacy laughed, gently hitting her husband lovingly on the arm.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Ponyboy asked.

"We'll be home by Monday after school." Darrel promised, then he turned serious. "Now, we only have one rule for you boys: No extreme partying."

Ponyboy, Soda and Darry chuckled. Darry was put in charge of watching Ponyboy and Sodapop for the weekend. Ponyboy couldn't help but feel a bit anxious, he'd never been a whole two-days without his mom or dad. He was anxious because he knew things would be more laxed around the house and he was excited for that, but deep down he'd miss his parents. He shook his head over the bathroom sink, washing his face.

"I'm acting stupid." He muttered. He was 13, almost 14. He needed to grow up.

That night Mrs. Curtis gently tip-toed into Ponyboy's room, Ponyboy pretended to sleep as she tucked him in a little tighter for warmth and kissed the top of his brow.

"Sweet dreams, baby." She whispered in his ear, leaving the room softly shutting the door.

Ponyboy sighed, sleep soon consuming him. Meanwhile, Sodapop was laying wide awake in his bed, coming up with plans for the weekend, the occasional job-dream slipping inside his noggin every once in a while and he found himself smiling, he couldn't wait until he turned 16. Darry himself smiled at himself in the mirror, with his parents gone, this was his chance to be a big brother, to be a role model, not to mention it was an excuse to tell Ponyboy and Sodapop what to do-okay, he wouldn't be that bad, but it would be nice to have authority around the house.

That following morning was one filled with anticipation.

"Remember, Ponyboy needs to take an aspirin around five today, make sure he doesn't drink too much Pepsi, I don't want him getting hyper and having a headache all day." Stacy firmly told Darry. Darry didn't say anything, he just nodded. "And Soda needs to turn in his homework, make sure he does that Monday-"

"Ma' It's okay. We'll be fine, it's just the weekend, right?" Darry smiled, calming his already frantic mother down.

Darrel closed the trunk to the blue car, smiling he patted Darry's shoulder, handing him the keys to his Orange work truck, along with the keys to the house.

"You're the man of the house, Darry. Make sure everything is alright." Darrel smiled. Darry smiled back, promising that he would. Sodapop bit his bottom lip, giving his parents an "innocent" smile. Darrel grinned bright as the sun, a grin Sodapop received at birth.

"Stay out of trouble, Soda. And I expect that failing grade to go at least up to a C." Darrel softly commanded. Sodapop nodded, his legs wobbly with anticipation and knowing Steve was on his way so the two would head over to a party in just a few minutes was making him hyper. Stacy smiled sadly facing Ponyboy. Her baby. He always would be.

"Ponyboy, mind your brother while he's in charge." She spoke.

Ponyboy nodded.

"I'll miss you, baby." She gently hugged him, and he closed his eyes.

_Vanilla-sugar_

Darrel and Stacy waved goodbye as they drove out of sight down the street. Darry smiled, while Soda ran in the backyard, spotting Steve. But Ponyboy however, felt something was off. He had a bad feeling he couldn't shake off.

* . * . * . *. *

Two-bit Matthews wasn't known for being quiet, and he sure wasn't known for being clean. You could tell he was heading your way nearly a mile away. He allowed the door to slam shut and didn't bother taking off his shoes as he plopped on to the couch, flipping on the TV screen, Mickey-Mouse warping his brain.

Darry narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, my mom just cleaned that, Two-bit!"

"She can clean it again." Two-bit shrugged but was met quickly with a hard pillow hitting him in the face. Dallas walked in, behind him was Johnny who made his way into the kitchen next to Ponyboy.

"Hey, Pony, wha'cha got there?" Johnny asked.

Ponyboy looked up from his textbook. "Oh, I'm studying for an English test on Monday. It's a huge part of my grade and I-"

"NERD!" Two-bit chanted from the living room. Ponyboy ignored him and Johnny closed his eyes. Ponyboy turned a page when Johnny looked around.

"Hey. . . where are Steve and Soda?" He asked.

Ponyboy shrugged, "probably partying."

Oh. . .How right he was. Soda and Steve were currently down at the South lake where a record player was playing and girls wore short skirts and boys didn't have shirts. The sand was warm and the orange sun was setting on the lake. For just a few hours, Sodapop forgot all about school, homework and being grounded. With the music, pretty girls and sandy earth around him, he was content. He was dancing with a really pretty brunet, wearing a blue bikini, he didn't know her name but Steve knew her and she was pretty.

But with the dirty dancing growing slightly more intense Soda needed a break after the last six dances. Laying in the sun sipping a Coke was perfect. He sighed in contentment, but his peaceful bliss was interrupted when he heard a girl's cry.

"No!"

"aw, come on, babe. We were just kidding."

Soda looked up to see a blonde girl on the verge of tears and another boy behind her.

Soda narrowed his eyes, approaching the fighting couple.

"There a problem here, buddy?" Soda asked, leaning against the life-guard post. Another blonde, with golden eyes looked over at Soda. Soda and the golden-haired blonde were about the same size and almost the same built, but Soda appeared to look tougher just by his dress style.

"No, there ain't, get lost." The blonde snapped.

The girl rubbed her temples. "Ugh, Rick! Why do you have to be so mean to people?"

"Shut your trap, girl!"

Soda stepped in front of the cute blonde, facing Rick.

"Hey, hey. That's no way to talk to a lady, didn't ya' mama teach you manners?" Soda narrowed his eyes, balling his fists up, ready for a fight. Steve, who was still dancing, just happened to look over and see Soda and Rick. He excused himself and marched up to Soda. Soda shook his head when he saw Steve approach them, a silent signal telling him that he had this.

"Listen, Grease-ball. You don't want me gettin' pissed at you. Now this ain't your business, now leave before you and I have a problem."

"Oh, this is my business and you are my problem now." Soda spoke, dangerously. "Leave the lady alone, cause I got Steve over there," he nodded towards his buddy as Rick glanced over at Steve, who himself was a lot taller than Rick. "Not to mention all your yappin' paused the party." That was true. The music stopped and the dancing was on pause as well. Some of the guys were watching Sodapop waiting for a moment to step in a help him (they were fellow greasers, after-all).

"Now, will you stop making yourself look like an ass and leave this pretty lady alone?" Soda smirked and Rick growled, muttering 'stupid bitch' under his breath as he walked away. The party resumed and Steve nodded towards Soda walking back to his dancer.

Soda softly smiled at the blonde.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded, tears falling from her sapphire-blue eyes. Sodapop smiled softly, taking out a clean, white rag that he would have used to help Steve fix his truck, but handed it to her instead. She smiled, taking the rag, wiping her eyes dry.

"Thanks. He was. . . " She paused. "He was tryin' to take my top off and I told him to stop, but he kept pesterin' me."

Soda smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that happened, ma'm."

She giggled softly. "You show true chivalry towards women. What's your name?"

"Sodapop Curtis, even says so on my birth certificate." Soda smiled, his famous grin.

The soft blonde smiled back. Sodapop felt himself falling for the girl, and it wasn't because she wore a baby-blue frilly bikini, but because the atmosphere that she created felt warm, and loving.

"Mine's Sandra McGill. . . But you may call me by my nickname, Sandy."

* * *

Around Nine o' clock that night, Ponyboy began to yawn and decided to call it an early night. When he was settled in his bed, he flicked on his flashlight and began reading Catcher and The Rye, the book Soda obviously didn't read for English. He couldn't understand why Soda didn't like this book, already four pages in, and he was hooked. Around ten he heard the door open then slam and a loud belch enter the hallway. He smiled seeing soda pass his room.

"Soda!" Ponyboy called. Soda stopped walking and turned to Ponyboy, smiling in the doorway.

"Where did you go?" Ponyboy sounded curious, and even though Soda didn't tell him anything, he also sounded amazed.

Soda shrugged. "Went to the lake with Steve. There was a party going on and it sounded like fun."

Ponyboy almost forgot about the book, "What did you guys do?"

"Have you never been to a party before, Ponyboy?" Soda softly smiled, adding a laugh. Ponyboy blushed, feeling foolish that the last party he went to was in fifth grade and he had to leave early cause his dad forgot he had a dentist appointment.

Soda patted Pony's shoulder. "Don't worry, Pones. You'll go to parties when you're older."

Ponyboy smiled softly back."Well, what did you do at your party?" He asked.

"Just danced really, swam a little and payed vollyball. Nothing out of the ordinary. Oh, I met a girl." Soda added, sounding proud of himself.

"A girl?" Ponyboy asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. She's a good one, I can tell." Soda leaned back on the bed, smiling at the wall. Ponyboy had no idea what Soda meant by "a good girl", but he had an idea that by "a good girl" it was a girl opposite of Angela Sheppard. Sodapop sighed, then left the room.

"Soda?" Ponyboy called.

Soda turned around, the smile didn't leave his face.

"Can. . . when will Mama and Daddy be home?" Ponyboy asked, slightly upset. Soda blinked, but moved towards the bed, sitting on the edge, taking the book out of Ponyboy's lap, setting it on his bedside table, then took his hand, stroking his fingers threw Ponyboy's hair.

"Mama and Daddy will be home Monday afternoon, Ponyboy. Shhh. Go to sleep."

Ponyboy turned his head, closing his eyes, and Sodapop sat for a while.

To make sure the nightmares dared not to leave the darkness and infect his little brother.

* * *

**WOAH! Long chapter! So, how did you like it? Was it too much? Well, please tell in a review, I think if I start off with 5, then the next chapter will be published :) **

**Now, remember, this is BEFORE everything bad ever happened to the Curtis' So technically it's a prologue. The REAL story doesn't start until Chapter 1, that is. . . if I get enough reviews to publish chapter 1. **

**But a Beta would be wonderful for this story, anyone interested? **

**REMEMBER: 5 or more reviews for another chapter!**

**-Kylelover101**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long-ass Hiatus I went on, there was so much going on in my life that I was either depressed, or had no mood for writing. I haven't done a Sodapop x Ponyboy brother-fic in a long time, figured I might as well do one now :) DESPERATELY NEEDING A BETA FOR THIS STORY!**

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: Sexual content.**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**.* . * . *.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

What felt like Saturday morning had rolled into Sunday night all too fast for The Curtis brothers, especially Sodapop, who wished to party just a little longer. But all were secretly eager for the arrival of their parents. Ponyboy especially who was sitting by the window Sunday night expecting the blue car to roll up into the driveway. Darry was flipping burgers on the skillet and called the brothers to the table. Ponyboy sighed, placing the Cather and the Rye on the coffee table, walking over to the cabinet to set the table with plates and glasses. Darry groaned when the table was set but one kid-brother was missing.

"Soda!" He called, his voice booming throughout the house, Ponyboy swore some of the shutters rattled.

Soda meanwhile was in the living room.

"Yeah, Darry's callin' me." He groaned, talking over the phone.

"_Oh, so you gotta' go?"_ The voice asked over the line.

Soda smirked. "Not if I wanna'. Sandy."

Sandy giggled, something Ponyboy and Darry could clearly hear.

"Sodapop, get your ass to the table, now." Darry sounded irritated and it was making Pony nervous. He bit his lip, staring at his empty plate. Soda looked over his shoulder, sighing.

"Damn. I gotta' go." Then he smiled, slyly. "But I dun' wanna' hang up."

Sandy giggled once again and Darry rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe, silently countint to ten in his head.

"How about you hang up?" Soda smiled.

"_No, you hang up_." Sandy slurred.

"No you hang up." Sodapop hadn't felt this much love or attraction for a girl (besides his mother, but that didn't count) so he playfully played along. Two-bit who just walked in the door tried to hold back a laugh watching Soda's scene. Darry looked like a bull with his heavy breathing and Ponyboy twiddled his thumbs, allowing Two-bit to sit next to him.

"Two-bit, take the baked potatos out of the oven in a minute, kay?" Darry called over, Two-bit gave a thumbs up.

Darry went back to watching Soda.

"No, you hang up." He curled his toes, he felt like a pig and wanted to squeal.

"SODA!" Darry hollered.

"_No you hang up_."

"No, baby, you hang up." Soda was too focused on Darry, and that last sentence sounded too serious for his liking so Sandy, being the absent minded girl she was only giggled, saying: "_okay_" and hanging up, startling Soda when he went to put the phone up to his ear and only heard the dial tone.

"SHE HUNG UP ON ME!" Soda cried, startled.

Ponyboy and two-bit laughed. And Darry walked to the table, annoyed.

"Thank god, I'm off to college so I don't have to deal with that crap." He muttered, dishing up some food on his plate. Soda schuffled his feet into the kitchen and Darry acted surprised.

"Well, well, look who showed up for dinner!"

"Whatever Darry," Soda replied, in a snide tone. Ponyboy kept silent, hearing Soda ramble on and on about how he's got plans with Sandy on Monday afterschool. He was hoping to take her to the bowling ally, but Darry stopped him half-way into his dream.

"Hold on, Soda. Mom and Dad are coming home tomorrow after school, remember? I'm sure they want us here." Darry sternly spoke.

Soda's jaw dropped, remembering, just as he was about to argue, Ponyboy spoke up.

"Just. . . bring Sandy here. I'm sure Mama and Daddy would like to meet her." He gave a shy smile.

"What a wonderful idea, Ponyboy Curtis! Such a smart boy, yes you are!" Sodapop nearly pulled Ponyboy from his chair, into the clutches of his killer-death-hug-of-love. Darry groaned, not liking the idea of Soda flirting around the house with a strange girl in front of their parents and he sure wasn't going to mention on how "loving" their mother could be towards her boys. Darry remembered his first girlfriend. He too thought it would ave been a grad idea to show her off to his parents, but when he saw Stacy standing in the doorway, a killer smile on her face, wiping the kitchen knives, he guessed it was time to take his girl home early.

He felt he should warn Soda.

He'd just sit back and watch the fun.

Two-bit looked like he was thinking.

"Woah, Two-bit. Don't be thinking too hard, wouldn't want you die'n on us." Soda joked. Two-bit was too busy trying to remember something to laugh at that joke.

"No, no I'm tryin' to remember somethin' I think it was important." Two-bit sounded serious.

Just then there was an odd smell and Darry's eyes widened, running to the oven, turning it off, putting on mittens and pulling the now burnt baked potatoes.

"Dammit Two-bit!" Darry hollered.

Two-bit snickered, "oh, yeah, now I remember."

Ponyboy couldn't help but laugh while Soda daydreamed, somehow his hamburger turned into a concoction of what Sandy would look like if she were a hamburger. Soda smiled, blushing, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't help but remember her long blonde hair and how it smelled like peaches and cream. Her gentle laugh, her sparkling eyes. Angels should be envious.

"Soda. . . Earth to Sodapop!" Darry called.

Soda smiled, turning his head to Darry.

"Say something' Darr?" He soothed. Darry rolled his eyes and Ponyboy sighed, something was scratching at the inside of his head, it whispered in his ear too.

_"This is bad"_

* . * . * . *

Sodapop was too occupied by the phone and chatting with Sandy to realize Ponyboy standing next to him. It was nearly nine and Ponyboy was ready to go to bed, but first he wanted to talk to Sodapop about the _Catcher and the Rye_ book. He hoped he could be useful this time while helping Sodapop.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm only in U.S History so I won't be able to take Government until-"

"Sodapop" Ponyboy called.

"Hang on, Sandy. What?" Soda placed the phone on his shoulder, glancing to Ponyboy, he didn't sound too happy.

"Well, I read _Cather and The Rye, _and if you want me to, I can help you on your paper-"

"It's already done, Ponyboy." Soda smiled, "Thanks though-"

"But your paper isn't right! You'll fail if you hand in that paper-"

"Ponyboy, it was due Friday I already handed it in, I'm fine. Now can you please leave?" Soda went back to talking to Sandy and Ponyboy bit his lip, leaving the room. From the view of his bed, his door was cracked but he could still see Sodapop facing the TV, still talking to Sandy. It was going on ten at night and Ponyboy felt upset. He tried to help his brother but he felt Soda just pushed him out of the picture.

Ponyboy was getting the feeling that Sodapop didn't care about school anymore.

Sure, he knew Sodapop did have a tendency to scramble everything at the last minute and hope for the best, but at least he but _some_ effort into his work. Now with Sandy in Soda's life, for the past two days all Soda did was talk on the phone with her or try and meet up with her.

Ponyboy felt ignored.

He knew Soda loved him, they were brother's for Pete's sake. But it didn't help him that he still felt ignored.

Ponyboy sighed, sadly and tried to fall asleep. He hoped his mom and dad would hurry home, it had been a long weekend.

* . * . * . *

"C'ome on! School time!" Darry called. Sodapop was still in dreamland, however. Dreaming of a beautiful blonde princess named Sandy. Of course he was rudely awakened by Darry pulling the covers off of him.

"Rise and shine, time to get' up!" Darry hollered.

"C'ome on, Darry. I was sleeping." Soda yawned. Darry narrowed his eyes.

"Well, maybe if you wern't so busy talkin' to Sandy all night, and went to bed like I told you to, then you would be so tired. Now come on, breakfast is ready." Darry left Soda's room, entering the kitchen. two-bit and Johnny walked in.

"Hey, Johnny, Two-bit." Darry nodded.

Ponyboy left the bathroom, his hair greased back and ready for the day. He was excited, Darrel and Stacy would be home around four that afternoon. Darry didn't have work today, so he decided to take Johnny, Soda and Ponyboy to school while he convinced Two-bit with beer to help clean the house for their parents.

"Two-Bit clean?" Soda laughed. "Darry, Two-bit and Clean don't even go together in the same sentence."

"Unless that sentence is: 'Two-bit doesn't clean'." Ponyboy corrected. Darry rolled his eyes.

"Enough. Now you two didn't help me all weekend and Johnny doesn't live here. So Two-bit's my last resort." Darry rante don and on about how he wanted the place spotless until Mom and Dad came home, but Soda wasn't listening, he was looking at his application, smiling. In just four more days, Friday, he'd be sixteen. And he could get hired at the DX and forget about school and earn some money!

Maybe even buy Sandy something nice.

He smiled, liking the idea very much of buying Sandy gifts, chocolates and roses. He'd have Steve help him fill out the application at school.

After dropping Ponyboy at Middle school, Darry drove a little ways up the road to the High school, dropping off Johnny and soda.

"Thanks a lot, Darry." Johnny thanked.

"Anytime, Johnny." Darry smiled. He kept smiling, and without blinking, stopped Soda from leaving the truck. "Listen Soda, I know I was hard on you and Ponyboy this weekend, but that's because I was the only "legal" adult in the house. You and Pony know I'm not usually like that." Darry sounded like he was trying to soften up.

Soda smiled, nodding. "Don't worry Darry. Sky's blue, The sun is shining. Nothing, can ruin this day for me."

Darry cocked and eyebrow, confused but he had to smile back. Soda's smiles were addicting as they were loving.

"Alright, little buddy. Hop on out. _Come straight home_ after school, Soda-"

"Can't I get Sandy?" Soda pleaded. "I wanna' introduce her to Mama and Daddy."

Darry smiled. "Alright, but be home_ before_ four" Soda nodded, shutting the door. He smiled, looking at Tulsa High School. Knowing he and Sandy went to the same high school actually made him want to go to school today. He roamed the halls until he found her standing by a locker surrounded by other girls, possibly her friends, he smiled, walking to her. Sandy noticed Sodapop and smiled back.

"Hi, Sandy." Soda smiled.

"Hi Soda." She smiled back. Sandy's friends giggled, looking at Sodapop. Soda may have been the most attractive guy in school, but Soda didn't care, he had eyes for Sandy. Sandy blushed, holding her books to her chest.

"Want me to carry those?" He offered, already taking a large Math book. She thanked him kindly and he escorted her to her next class. Soda smiled, he could get used to this.

* . * . * . * . *

Around two o' clock, the last class of the day and Ponyboy was in Creative Writing, his favorite class. The class was to write short stories then hand them in to the teacher by the end of the fifty-minute period. Ponyboy was working on a story about a boy who could talk to animals and helps stop hunters from killing endangered species. It was a lame idea, he thought, but anything for an easy A.

But that's when it happened. Mr. Carrolyn, Ponyboy's principal walked in.

Ponyboy's teacher looked up. "Oh, hello Mr. Carrolyn, need something?"

"May I have Ponyboy come to my office?" Mr. Carrolyn asked, Ponyboy's head bolted up. He hoped he wasn't in trouble, but then again, he tried to think of anything that would have gotten him in trouble. Well, there was that book fine he had in sixth grade, but he knew he paid the ten cents off. The rest of the glass giggled at Ponyboy, but Ponyboy put his stuff away, then was told to hand in his assignment tomorrow by his kind teacher.

"Take your stuff, Ponyboy, please."

Ponyboy was confused.

Mr. Carrolyn was a rather nice guy if you played the right cords, but he was known for not liking Greaser-kids like Curly Sheppard. But Ponyboy was a smart kid, always stayed away from trouble, he couldn't understand what the problem was. But he followed Mr. Carrolyn into the principal's office.

"Have a seat, Mr. Curtis." The brunette spoke, softly.

Ponyboy noticed there was a police officer in the room as well.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Ponyboy asked.

Mr. Carrolyn looked over at the police officer, a thin, black haired man with almond eyes. The officer sighed, taking off his hat.

"Hi, Ponyboy is it?"

"Yes."

"Ponyboy, I'm an officer for Oklahoma City. Meaning I don't usually parole in this area of the state. But Ponyboy, I don't know how to say this. . . "

* . * . * .*

Darry sat still in the kitchen, his eyes wide. He starred at the Sheriff and his two deputies as if they were ghosts.

"What?" He slowly asked, his heart dropped and his head began to throb. His stomach felt like he was about to vomit, but he couldn't move.

"Son, one of my deputies witnessed the crash. A blue car licensed for this county was at a stop sign when it happened. Another car came out of nowhere with no intention of stopping."

* . * . * . *

Ponyboy didn't even feel the tears fall from his wide green eyes.

"Ponyboy, they didn't even have time to back out of the way even if they wanted to."

Ponyboy let out a sob.

* . * . * .*

Darry couldn't even hear what the rest of the sheriff was speaking, a million questions raced threw his mind, about his parents about the future. But most of all about his brothers, out of fear, for a split second he forgot where Ponyboy and Sodapop were.

Where were his brothers?

* . * . * . *

Ponyboy couldn't stop shaking. He felt so cold. Mr. Carrolyn was already making a phone call to Ponyboy's home, to see if anyone was home to pick up the boy and take him home early.

"I'm so sorry, son."

* . * . * . *

Sodapop laughed, dipping his feet into the cool clear water allowing his toes to tickle with Sandy's. The two of them were at the brook under a shady tree enjoying one another's company. Sandy looked up at Sodapop with her large eyes, and all at once Soda felt he was falling in love again. Over and over again that's how he felt about her. Sandy was wearing Soda's red plaid shirt, it clashed horribly with her light lime green dress, but she didn't care. Soda wrapped his arms around her and Sandy allowed herself to lean against his chest.

"This day is wonderful. I'm so glad you talked me out on skipping sixth hour." She laughed. "Oh, what will my Mama say?"

Soda smiled. "Say you went to the nurse's or something. I mean it's not a lie."

"Soda, I was at the nurse's until you walked in, whispered in my ear to tell me to come with you and here we are." Sandy laughed.

"See? Not a lie." Soda laughed, loudly. Sandy giggled.

"I can't wait for you to see my Mom and dad. You'll love them, Sandy." Soda said.

"Well, we better head over there, now huh?" Sandy smiled. "What time is it, by the way, Soda?"

Soda shrugged. "I don't know babe, but it can't be too late. I mean, it doesn't look like it's four yet. Soda stood up, helping Sandy stand up and the two of them walked to the Curtis residence hand in hand. Soda and Sandy were laughing and smiling when they walked threw the door but stopped immediately when Soda saw Ponyboy weeping loudly on the couch, sitting next to Darry who tired to comfort him.

"What's goin' on?" Soda asked.

Darry stood abruptly.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Soda nearly flinched, but his eyes opened wide. Sandy was shocked too.

"Little lady, I think you best be gettin' home." Darry spoke, sternly, but a lot quieter this time.

"Now, hang on, Darry-" Soda defended, but Sandy placed her hand on Soda's shoulder.

"It's okay, Soda. Next time." Sandy could tell something was wrong, and it would be out of her place to be in the room if it were family matters. Soda nodded and Sandy smiled, waving him goodbye. When she shut the door, Soda glared at Darry.

"That. Was. Beyond rude, Darry."

Darry was fuming mad, well, he was more scared and upset than mad, but Sodapop didn't understand this. . . yet.

"Where were you between the times of one-fifty-five and two-forty-five?" Darry asked, gritting his teeth.

Soda deep down knew he was caught. But he didn't know how. Was this the reason Darry was mad? He looked over at the clock. It was neer three-thirty.

"Why do you care? You asked me to be home at three-thirty." Soda cocked an eyebrow.

Darry wasn't in the mood, so he asked again and this time, it sounded, but he didn't mean to make it, agressive "Where were you between the times of one-fifty-five and two-forty-five?"

Soda sighed.

"Alright, I skipped sixth period to be with sandy-"

"GODDAMIT SODAPOP!" Darry's temper was through the roof.

Soda jumped "What's got you so worked up-Ponyboy?"

Soda (both for concern for his little brother and fear of getting popped by his older brother) rushed to Ponyboy's side, who was still sobbing and shaking on the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest. Soda wraped his arms around Ponyboy.

"Honey, what's the matter? What's got you so worked up?" Soda asked.

Ponyboy's lips quivered and he couldn't talk, he just sobbed.

"Hey, baby don't worry, Mama and Daddy will be home soon-"

This time, Ponyboy lost it, he didn't care how imature it looked, he wailed like a baby. Sodapop was surprised, had he said something wrong?

"Soda. . . " Sodapop turned to Darry, it looked like Darry was calmer, but he too, looked upset.

"Darry, yell at me later, please. But tell me. What is going on?" He didn't loose grip of Ponyboy and Darry sat next to Sodapop.

"Soda. . . Mama and Daddy. . . " Darry was hardly ever shaky, and it frightened Sodapop. he was more confused and worried than ever.

". . . They're not coming home Soda. Mama and Daddy . . . died in a car accident."

* * *

Ponyboy had cried so much that afternoon, that he ended up choking and it caused him to vomit all over the floor, so he was sent to bed, still in the tear-fresh state of mind. Sodapop was frozen on the couch while Darry leaned in the doorway to Ponyboy's room, watching the younger brother cry from a silent sniffle to a then tear-stained slumber.

Soda gulped.

Darry's shoulders loomed.

"When. . .when did it h-happen?" Soda dared to ask.

When Darry replied this morning, Sodapop's lips quivered and he stood up, bolting out the door. Darry stood where he was, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Gently and quietly he began to glide into Ponyboy's room, sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched the littlest Greaser rest. Darry soon found his head in his hands and Superman shed a few tears.

Sodapop didn't stop running until he reached Steve's house, he didn't bother to knock, he didn't even know if Steve was home, but thankfully he was and Steve looked at Soda in shock.

"Soda?" He asked.

"THEY'RE GONE!" Soda cried, loudly, sinking to the floor, thankfully Steve caught him, holding him in his arms, since Soda's legs felt like jelly.

"What's goin' on?"

"They're gone, THEY'RE GONE! My Mom and Dad. . . They're dead!" Soda let out a cry into Steve's chest and Steve held onto his best friend with his life.

He was shocked. The Curtis' parents were dead?!

His focus was on Sodapop now. Soda looked like a broken man. Steve sadly sighed.

"What do ya' need buddy?"

Soda wimpered.

"Anything. I'll give it to you."

Soda sobbed. "I-I need...I n-n-need a f-friend."

Steve smiled. "Always, here for ya' Soda." Soda and Steve didn't care how gay it looked, Steve held onto Sodapop while soda cried his eyes out, the occasional: "Why" was blurted followed by the occasional sobbing. Steve couldn't' answer those questions though. He was asking the same questions himself.

* . * . * . *

Two-bit and Dallas walked into Buck's. A dingy party-bar that was always filled with drunks, hookers and smoke. Although they weren't there for fun and games like the rest of the adults. They were there for some hard-core liquor. At least Two-bit was, Dallas was looking for a fight.

"Gimmie a scotch." Two-bit muttered, sitting on a stool. Dallas looked over, spotting Tim Sheppard.

Dallas was an interesting character, Tim was too. If they didn't have anyone to fight, they fought each other. Tim at the moment was sitting with some girls, allowing a blonde to do a dirty dance with him. Dallas walked casually over to Tim, knocking his drink out of his hand.

Tim turned, abruptly.

"The Fuck Winston!?"

After profanities were sworn at one another the two took this outside and pretty soon a whole group was watching the two brawl on the ground. Two-bit however was glaring at the wall, burning holes into the structure. Taking another swing, slamming his glass onto the filthy table. His wallet would bleed and his liver would definitely cry later on in the years with the drinking he was doing, but he didn't care.

Stacy and Darrel Curtis were dead. The whole world might as well have been dead.

In Dally's case it was, as he huffed, standing up, slightly shaking. Scoffing at Tim, wipping away the blood from a busted lip.

"What the fuck is your problem, Winston." Tim holled at Dallas as he waled away.

Dally didn't respond.

He felt like going on a Soc hunt, just for the sake of letting off steam.

* . * . * . *

"I'm sorry to have this happen to ya' Darry." Johnny quietly whispered. Johnny ran to The Curtis' after his parents were fighting, and hearing the news from Darry had been a total shocker for him. Darry shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Johnny." Darry said.

It was a bittersweet silence sitting in-between the two, Darry's usually heroic face was stone radio was off and the TV wasn't on, the atmosphere was like their parents, dead. Johnny looked around.

"Where are Soda and Ponyboy?" He asked.

"I don't know where Soda's at, he's been gone for hours. Ponyboy's in his room, sleeping."

"He knows what happened, right?" Darry nodded his head, answering Johnny's question. Johnny lowered his head, he had found out the Curtis had died with Two-bit and Dallas. The trio came over to welcome back the loving-parents, but they were met with a disastrous scene of Ponyboy sobbing and Darry telling them the dreaded news. Johnny couldn't believe that Darrel and Stacy were dead. Darrel and Stacy, were he parents he never had. When his parents were fighting or when his dad was done beating him out of a drunk rage, he'd always come here, where he felt at home.

Now they're gone.

It was like the color was sucked out of the world and life had no more meaning.

". . .Ya' hungry?" Darry asked, it was out of the blue, Johnny shook his head.

"Nah, not hungry."

"Me neither."

It was a weird silence between the two until Steve and Sodapop came tromping threw the door. Sodapop's eyes were a bright red and he sniffed. Darry didn't say anything, he couldn't even keep his head held high. Soda shivered, walking into his room, passing Ponyboy's he heard someone crying. Gently leaning his head in, he bit his lip, poor Ponyboy was crying all by himself in his little room.

Sodapop glided along the carpet, when he approached Ponyboy's bed he sat down, careful to not rock the bed too much. Ponyboy was curled in the covers, wrapped like a cocoon, shivering and shaking like a leaf. Sodapop felt tears come once again as he gently placed his hand on Ponyboy's back.

"M-mama. . . " Ponyboy wimpered.

Soda could feel his heart breaking. Ponyboy was so close to their parents, he and Darry were close too, but Ponyboy was the baby and only thirteen. Sodapop began rubbing Ponyboy's back.

"I. I want Mama!" Ponyboy sobbed, Sodapop leaned down, holding his little brother.

"Oh, my Ponyboy."

Stacy and Darrel's funeral wasn't exactly a good day either. Ponyboy and Soda had been called out of school for the remainder of the week. It was a cold day and Ponyboy shivered, he thought he couldn't cry anymore after yesterday, but tears still fell from his green eyes. Ponyboy sat in the church by himself after the service, he just wanted time to be alone when he heard voices he wanted to turn around as shout: "leave me alone!" but when he saw Darry, he was puzzled.

He was talking to some woman in a orange dress. She had short black hair and a nose that resembled a raven's beak. He shrugged turning away to look at the alter and paintings of angels. Darry leaned in the doorway and sighed, his little brother so far away from him, still he could see him shaking. Darry walked down the isle, and stood infront of Ponyboy.

"May I sit?" He asked, almost timidly.

Ponyboy motioned his head to the left, Darry took it as a silent 'yes'.

Darry licked his lips, thinking of what to say. But what did you really say on your parent's funeral? Darry took a silent breath and spoke.

"Pony. . . I'm gonna' take care of you, from now on." He slowly stated.

Ponyboy blinked a few times, mainly in confusion. Darry held his tounge. "What about college?" Ponyboy's voice was hourse, "What about your scholarship? I thought you-"

"Ponyboy, you and Soda are my main priority from now on." Darry was serious, his dark-grey eyes a serious, calm almost loving gesture of kindness. Ponyboy felt his own emeralds fill up with tears, his lip quivered. Darry smiled softly.

"No more tears, baby brother."

But Ponyboy wailed, his cries echoing through out the church as Darry brought him closer so Ponyboy's cries were muffled by his chest. Darry rubbed Pony's back, closing his own eyes.

* . * . * . *

His birthday was tomorrow, but he didn't care. As soon as the funeral was over, the first place he headed was the DX. His application in hand and ready to use.

David Xavier was in the shop, working under the hood of a car when he heard the shop bells jingle and he groaned. David was a rather tall man, well built and muscular with jet-black, shiny greased hair. You could tell he was probably once a Greaser, but that was ages ago. He was a mature man now.

"Damn customers, always coming when I'm nearly finished." He whipped his hands on the oil rag and entered the store.

"Hi there, how can I help ya?" He gave off a rather reasonable smile and Sodapop sighed.

"I'm here to turn in an application." Soda stated.

David rose an eyebrow, grabbing ahold of the application Soda handed to him.

"Sodapop?" David asked. "That your real name?"

"Yes sir, says so on my birth certificate."

David rose his eyebrows, the kid was honest with him atleast. But he frowned. The kid wasn't old enough to work here.

"Kid, you're not sixteen yet-"

"But I will be tomorrow, sir!" Soda pleaded.

"Come back tomorrow then." David grumbled, handing back his application. Soda looked devastated, David noticed this and groaned.

"I'm closing up shop for the day, kid. Come back tomorrow and I'm sure the position will still be open-"

"You promise?" Soda's head bopped up. David cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure."

There was still some hope, Soda thought. He needed this job now more than ever. Darry had told him that he'd be their guardian now, and he knew Darry would need help with the bills. This job meant more to him now that it did a week ago.

David sighed, "Look, if you want the job that bad, then tell me a time when we can have an interview-"

Soda's heart jumped. and for the first time in days he smiled.

"How about Tomorrow morning-"

"Aint you in school?" David asked, questionably. Soda bit his lip, a scary thought came knocking on his brain, what if the position was only open to those working the days? He shook his head.

"No. . . I'm not in school. Had to quit, to support my brothers." It was half a lie, but soon it would be the full-blown truth.

Tomorrow, Soda had plans to drop-out of high school.

* * *

Ponyboy and Darry sat in an un-comfortable silence at the dinner table. Darry had said that they wouldn't start eating until Soda arrived home and Darry made baked chicken, Ponyboy LOVED baked chicken. The clock in the living room was ticking and Darry looked at the phone, wondering when it would ring. After two-minutes of un-comfortable and hungry silence, Darry spoke, more as a question than a demand:

"Where the hell is he?!"

* . * . * . *

Soda nuzzled into Sandy's warm neck, taking in the scent of peaches and cream. A scent he just naturally became to be mesmerized by. Sandy slowly wrapped her arms around Soda's neck, frowning.

"So. Your parent's are gone?" She whispered.

Soda nodded. "Yeah. Dead." He laid his head on her breast and Sandy stroked the hairs on his head. Soda felt himself growing sleepy, but he knew he had to stay awake. He kissed her, butterfly kisses that made Sandy blush.

"It'll be okay though. I'm getting a job, and Sandy. . . I'm dropping out of school."

Sandy looked appalled.

"Sandy, please. I need this job, Darry can't do it by himself. We're already poor as it is." Soda sounded as if he were begging. "Please, baby. I'll still visit you at lunch, and walk you to and from school. I promise, baby."

Sandy's chlorine-blue eyes dazed as Soda now towered over her, his shirt off, the moonlight reflected his muscles. she nodded.

"I understand. . . I guess." She sounded so disappointed and soda's heart ached.

"Baby." He hushed. "Thank you, my darling."

Soda kissed her jaw, then traveled to her neck, she whimpered and gasped. When soda's warm tongue came into play, her legs wrapped around his body, allowing Soda to leave hickey around her collarbone and above her breasts. Soda nuzzled her once again, smelling her scent.

"I gotta' go, baby." Soda whispered.

Sandy nodded, Soda pulled the sheets over,what he refereed to, her goddess-body. and kissed her brow.

"Sweet dreams, my lovely-girl. I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll call to wish you a happy birthday." She promised.

Soda smiled sweetly at her.

Sandy smiled, watching Soda hop out the window and run home.

* . * . * . *

"Only two-hours late." Darry gasped blocking the door so Soda couldn't' get in. soda sighed, standing on the pourch. Darry sounded pissed, and he knew it was because of him.

"I'm sorry, Darry. I had to do something." Soda admitted.

"What was more important than eating dinner with your family?" Darry crossed his arms. Soda bit his lip, he couldn't tell Darry everything, that would probably ruin his plans. The best way to do what he wanted and get away with it was to take action, then explain to Darry and Ponyboy.

"I was. . . With Sandy, I had to tell her what happened to Mama and Daddy." Soda said, quickly.

Darry bit his lip, then sighed.

"Atleast call. I'm pretty sure Ponyboy could agree with me that it would have been nice to eat dinner while it was warm." Darry replied, moving out of the doorway, pointing down the hall "Get to bed, Soda"

Soda didn't argue, he was halfway down the hall, taking off his shirt, but when he got to his room, Ponyboy was sitting on his bed in a large red-flanned night shirt and pants, clutching his pillow. Ponyboy looked at Soda.

Sodapop smiled sadly. "Want to sleep with me tonight, baby?"

Ponyboy nodded. He didn't want to be alone, being alone hurt his heart and made him want to throw up. He wouldn't tell Darry or Soda though, they didn't need to know. Soda changed into some night clothes and hopped into bed with Ponyboy, making sure Ponyboy was tucked in tightly.

"Soda? Will things ever...be the same?" Ponyboy looked like he might cry again, Soda shook his head, brushing his fingers threw Ponyboy's bangs.

"Ponyboy, they won't ever bee the same. But that doesn't mean. . . We still can't smile."

Ponyboy was confused, but at the same time he got what Soda was trying to say. He understood the metaphor Soda was trying to get at, but what he had difficulty was how to smile again.

Things couldn't get any worse.

"Soda. . . I couldn't get you anything, for your birthday tomorrow." Pony snuggled up against Soda and Soda smiled.

"Ponyboy, knowing you're alive. Is the best gift ever."

* * *

**WOAH! Long chapter! So, how did you like it? Was it too much? Well, please tell in a review, I think if I start off with 5, then the next chapter will be published :)**

**But a Beta would be wonderful for this story, anyone interested? **

**REMEMBER: 5 or more reviews for another chapter!**

**-Kylelover101**


	3. Chapter 2

**If anyone is interested for being a Beta for this story, they are to contact me through a message, what I'd like you to tell me is your history in betaing, what stories you've Beta'd and what your strengths are. AGAIN, if anyone is interested, they are to PM me at anytime. The award beta will have their name on the picture cover as well as their name in every chapter I write. So, once again ****if anyone is interested, they are to PM me at anytime.**

**Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

**Warning: Language. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**.* . * . *.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Friday had finally arrived, Soda licked his lips in anticipation that morning. Today, he was sixteen-years-old. Today he would have a job interview and drop out of school. He combed his hair back and greased up the wheat-gold color, smiling at himself in the bathroom mirror. It was nearly six in the morning and Soda woke up early to get everything ready. At the moment he was making breakfast when Darry walked in, slightly surprised.

"Oh, you're making breakfast?" Darry asked. "On your birthday?"

"Yeah, just felt like it, I guess" Soda beamed. Darry smiled back, pouring himself some coffee. Johnny yawned, waking up on the couch, stretching.

"Happy birthday, Soda." He softly called out. Soda thanked him.

"I know you and Ponyboy don't have school today, cause I call you out for the remainder of the week, but I want you to pick up your mid-terms." Darry spoke, "I want to see them before the social workers get here."

Soda questioned him.

"They're coming to see if this is a suitable environment for you and Ponyboy to live in." Darry's voice did have a hint of poison, but soda guessed it was because he was tired, or he felt insulted. Soda nodded, slowly and Darry looked up from his mug and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have a good birthday, Soda. With or without Mama and Daddy."

Soda slowly smiled. He almost forgot they were gone, like that had been a hellish nightmare and when he woke up, he was expecting them to be in the kitchen waiting for their children to wake up and start a new day. Though it seems Ponyboy clearly hadn't forgotten their deaths. The poor boy was shaking and crying last night, it woke Sodapop up around two until he gently hushed Ponyboy back to sleep. Still Ponyboy didn't look fully awake that morning, he muttered something about a glass of water then heading back to bed. Soda made sure he at at least some toast before going back to sleep and kissed his forehead as he grabbed his shoes and jacket.

"Soda? Where are you going?" Ponyboy whispered, on the verge of falling back asleep.

"I'm going to pick up my mid-terms, Ponyboy." It wasn't a lie, it was the truth, with minor details left out. Ponyboy nodded his head.

"I'm just gonna'. . . take a nap." He was back asleep and Soda smiled sweetly.

"Get some rest, Pony." He called. "I'll be back soon."

Darry was attempting at making a chocolate cake while Johnny had fallen back asleep. Soda was out the door and started his walk to the school. It was so weird going inside Tulsa-High. He saw friends and classmates he knew he wouldn't see ever again, probably. He knew he wouldn't have a purpose to walk the halls in the building or read the text books (not that he did) or sneak cigarettes in the boy's bathroom. He sighed, deep down he knew he'd probably miss this place.

While walking to Mr. Styme's class, Soda had recalled Sandy's locker. Finding a pen and paper, he wrote her a sweet note, consisting of lots of hearts and 'I Love you's', kissed it, and stuffed it in her locker.

Judging by the time it was already second period, Mr. Styme had that as a prep-period so he knew there wouldn't be anyone else in the room.

Soda gently opened the door.

"Mr. Styme?" He asked.

Mr. Styme looked up from his typewriter in surprise. Soda tried to not wince, thinking that Mr. Styme probably thought he was skipping classes or something else other JD hoods do.

"Oh, Sodapop. I thought you were called out for the remainder of the week?" He asked. "And I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

Soda kindly smiled. "It's okay, I'll be fine. Actually, my brother Darry is going to take me and my younger brother, Ponyboy in." Soda explained. Mr. Styme folded his hands together, nodding. That's where Soda became nervous.

"Actually. . . that's why I came here today. I need to talk to you."

"I'm all for it." The larger man explained, "Take a seat, son."

Sodapop pulled up a chair to Mr. Styme's desk and sighed, twiddling his thumbs and tried to think of how he was going to tell his teacher he was quitting school.

"Mr. Styme, well you see; My brother, Darry, only has one job, a roofing job, it pays okay, but sometimes, not enough. Which is why Darry takes more shifts than he ought to. So, I will be helping him out by getting myself a job to help pay for the bills." Soda explained.

Mr. Styme nodded, looking like he was trying to understand.

"What I'm trying to say is, due to circumstances like this one. . . I won't be coming back to school, anymore."

Soda had said it, he admitted to someone other than Ponyboy or Sandy that he was dropping out. That he was giving up on education to work probably at a dead-end job, probably for minimum wage, to take care of his brothers. Though Mr. Styme didn't look too pleased.

"Soda. Why would you consider that option?"

_Because I'm stupid._

"Because, of family, Mr. Styme if it means giving up my education then by all means, I'll do anything for my brothers." Soda claimed. "I wasn't. . . doing well anyway."

Mr. Styme took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Soda, you just need to study." He then pulled out a folder from his desk, pulling out Soda's mid-terms. It was just as Soda expected, All 'A's' in gym and Auto-mechanics. But a lousy 'F' or 'D-' in his core classes.

"Soda, please, just think for a moment. If you do leave this school, if you quit. This is what you hold on to forever here." Mr. Styme's words sucker-punched Soda's heart and Soda yanked the paper from his hands.

"I came here for guidance, not to be told I'm dumb." Soda was never the one to get mad at anyone, but as of this moment, he felt insulted and lousy. He knew what Mr. Styme was saying was true, he just didn't want to admit it. Mr. Styme frowned. Soda then stood up, just as he was about to walk out of the room-

"Soda!" Mr. Styme called.

Soda glanced back, not looking friendly.

"I hope you know, the decision you're making will reflect drastically on your life. Please, think this over a little more." Mr. Styme would have sounded that he was begging, if he hadn't kept calm.

Soda narrowed his eyes, almost in a train of thought.

". . . If I know your parents, I know they wouldn't have liked your idea." Mr. Styme said. "Don't you think they would want you to continue and keep trying? Do you think they would have wanted you to walk away with an 'F' forever indented on your back?"

Soda gulped.

"Soda, if you throw away your education, you throw away your life."

Soda didn't say anything. He knew Mr. Styme was right, he knew it was wrong to drop out of school. But, still the little voice in his head told him he was stupid and a failure. Soda's shoulders slumped.

"Thank you for reading and teaching me, Mr. Styme. Have a wonderful day." Soda left the room, closing the door. His Mid-term still in his hands, he clutched the paper and held back a sob.

At the guidance Counselor's room, Soda asked for a drop-out request form. The rather large blonde with thick curls rolled her eyes.

"We have another one" She called out, then she handed Soda the green sheet and a pen.

"Sign here, then hand in your School ID." She spoke.

No goodbye.

No words of wisdom.

Not even a hint of regret or plead to stay.

He hated Socs.

* . * . * . *

Ponyboy woke up around nine-thirty. He felt a little better, but his heart sank once again that week when he realized that his father wouldn't be making coffee, or his mother would wish him a good morning. Ponyboy curled himself in Soda's blanket and walked out of the room, entering the living room, Two-bit and Johnny were watching Mickey-Mouse and Darry was cleaning the kitchen.

"Ponyboy." Darry called over. Ponyboy slowly walked over to Darry, slightly pouting.

"I need you to clean your room. Social workers are coming at noon and I want this house spotless." Darry gently spoke. Ponyboy nodded.

"My room's clean, Soda's just a little messy, nothing that won't take but five minutes."

Darry nodded. "We should be done by ten-if that bum in the living room would help!" Darry called out.

Two-bit looked over at Darry.

"Why you callin' Johnny a bum? That's rude, Darrel Shayne Curtis!"

Ponyboy smirked and Johnny rolled his eyes. Two-bit himself couldn't help but crack up at his own joke, but Darry ignored Two-bit.

"Come'on, either help or don't help! Ponyboy, brush your hair and teeth, let's go!"

Johnny stood up and followed Ponyboy to Soda's room to help clean, Two-bit kept his finger just above the TV button, watching the last thirty-seconds of his precious Mickey.

* . * . * . *

Steve met Soda at the DX around ten that morning Soda couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He just, according to Mr. Styme, threw away his education, he couldn't afford to "throw away" a job. That is, if he gets the job. Steve looked at Soda, slightly nervous.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked.

"yeah, just tired." Soda said.

"What you want for your birthday?" Steve asked, "You're sixteen after all."

Soda smirked. "Some pretty girls and some music sound pretty damn good." Steve smirked back, making a mental note to get something for Soda for his birthday later today. The two of them entered the DX where David was standing at the register.

He looked confused.

"Thought you had school."

"Dropped out, remember?" Soda said it more as a question than a statement, wouldn't want to piss this guy off and loose his chances of getting a job here. David nodded and Steve looked confused but didn't say anything.

David looked over their applications and folded his hands.

"Tell me, how good do you know cars?" He asked.

"I know them forwards, backwards and inside-out upside down, sir." Steve replied. Soda nodded, agreeing.

"How about customer service?"

"Never say 'no' always try and up-sell." Soda replied. Steve was impressed, the way Soda was answering the questions was as if he studied or something. He didn't chance it, since Soda never cracked a book. David nodded, looking back at his sheet of answers.

"Final question. . . "

Steve and Soda bit their lips, anticipation rushing threw their blood veins, making their heart pound. David glanced from one boy to the other, his lips forming a smile.

"When can you boys start?"

Soda wanted to jump for joy, he had a job! He finally got a job! Soda said he could start right away and Steve said he would be eligible for Saturday. David handed the two their work shirts which Soda marveled at. It was a light blue jean-shirt with his name sewn in the right hand corner.

They would both start tomorrow bright and early, 7:00 in the morning. Soda could hardly wait, this was probably his best present he ever received. Quickly the two boys jogged back to the Curtis house.

Darry wasn't fuming mad, but he was pissed when Soda came in with dirty shoes.

"Look Darry! I got a job!" Soda smiled, holding up his work shirt.

"Well, good for you little buddy, where at?" Darry's anger was replaced quickly with pride and astonishment. Soda explained that he and Steve were hired at the DX, purposely leaving out him dropping out of school, he wasn't ready to tell that to Darry just yet. Darry smiled.

"Well, good for you, Soda. I'm proud of you, now we need to hurry up and get ready, Social workers come over today and I want it this place too look nice, including ourselves." Darry spoke, walking into his room to put on a better shirt. Darry asked the gang to wait someplace else for just an hour while the Social workers were here, then to come back and they'll have Soda's party. Soda was extremely nervous about the Social workers, he feared the bastards wouldn't deem this house good enough for Ponyboy and himself for Darry to keep them in.

"Ponyboy!" Darry called, "you ready?"

Ponyboy didn't reply back, he just stepped into the room, not looking pleased.

"I don't want them here." He muttered. "We're fine."

Darry sighed. "I know, kid-brother, but according to the State we might not be." Darry began combing his hair back and turned to Soda and Ponyboy, looking over their clothing choices of jeans and plaid shirts with white tee-shirts.

"Alright, now when these guys come here, don't give them any attitude." Darry spoke, "They say jump, you say 'how high?' Got me?"

Soda and Ponyboy nodded. All of them held their breath when the doorbell rang.

* * *

The Social worker that was deemed to watch them, was Patty Miller. She was a little white woman, much smaller than Darry or Soda. She was thin and had choppy black hair, hazel eyes and a perky nose. She wore penny-shoes and a white one-piece dress. She carried a clip board and traveled threw every room in the house, jotting down notes. Soda wanted to ask her what she was writing, but the look on Darry's face made him realize he wouldn't live to see his seventeenth birthday if he acted.

After a tour of the house, the lady turned.

"As far as I can see, the house looks clean. When was it cleaned last?" She asked Darry.

"Today. I make sure that Soda and Ponyboy keep their rooms tidy, we all dust and all vacuum daily." Darry replied.

Patty nodded her head.

"I see. . .And how are Ponyboy and Sodapop" She glanced at Ponyboy, who was shaking like a leaf and Soda who had his hands shoved in his pockets. ". . .doing in school?"

Soda nearly choked. He still had his mid-terms in his pocket, but that's what he wasn't too worried about.

"Yes. I have Ponyboy's grads right here." Darry hadn't looked at them yet, all three of them were ovbiously too busy cleaning to worry about grades. Patty took the envelope and opened it. For the first time, she cracked a smile.

"All A's? Good job." She smiled at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy sighed, relieved. Darry cracked a smile too, patting Ponyboy's back.

Soda nervously handed Patty his grades and her smile then faded.

"This won't do." Her voice was a little too harsh for Darry's liking and he eyed Soda when Patty wasn't looking, mouthing the sentance:

_"What did you do?"_

Soda felt horrible, this only made telling Darry and Ponyboy his choice in dropping out of school, worse. Patty didn't look all too pleased after Soda's mid-term grades and just before five-o'-clock she jotted down the last of her notes.

"House is clean, and livable, fridge is full, bedrooms are clean and have clothes. Keep this up Darrel Curtis and I can't see why you shouldn't' have custody of your brothers." Before Darry could smile, she quickly added. "but be as this may, we can easily take this privilege away, just as we gave it to you. As long as Ponyboy and Soda are in school, Soda's grades improve-" She quickly added "AND you all stay out of trouble, then we won't have a problem, is that clear?"

All three boys nodded.

She tore off her paper of notes, handing it to Darry.

"Goodbye." She spoke, softly. Darry and Ponyboy and Soda bid her goodbye and when the door was shut, Darry turned to Soda.

"What are your grades, Sodapop Patrick?" He growled. Ponyboy gulped, nervous.

Soda didn't flinch. but Darry was awfully close to his face. Slowly Soda handed Darry his mid-terms in which Darry rudly slapped out of his hands. Darry's eyes widened and the house was silent.

"YOU FAILED YOUR FIVE CORE-CLASSES?!" Darry roared. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis!"

Soda sighed. "I'm dumb, Darry! What did you expect?"

"You flunked Soda! F! A damn D- would have been better than a failing grade!"

Ponyboy shivered, he wanted to say something but he was frightened that Darry or maybe even soda would go off on him, more than anything he wanted to leave the room but he was petrified.

"I tried my best, Darry! I mean who did I really let down? Not her! She doesn't care, she's just acting!" Soda yelled.

"Well, for your information your little grade-slip could have put us in jeopardy!"

"No it didn't! I'm a Greaser on the North side of town, failing grades isn't anything that's not normal!" Soda was never the one to yell or get pissed, he's usually soft spoken and gentle, when he is loud it's because he's laughing or cracking a joke.

"You did let someone down Soda! You let them down!"

"Who?!"

"MAMA AND DADDY! You let them down, Royally, Soda!"

Soda was quiet for a moment, his breathing becoming heavy, matching Darry's.

"I. . . .I dropped out, anyway. So . . .So shut up!" He hissed. Darry's breathing became more rapid and his iris turned a devil blue as he exploded his anger.

"Dad told you he better expect a damn D or higher but you let them down!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Soda was on the verge of tears of anger, but brothers stopped fighting when they heard a sob. Darry and Soda turned to Ponyboy, confused as to why the greaser was crying.

"S-stop" Ponyboy wimpered.

Soda forgot all about his anger towards Darry and rushed to Ponyboy. "Oh, honey. . ."

"Stop, please." Ponyboy's voice was horse and Darry licked his lips. "We were almost separated!" Ponyboy cried. Soda and Darry turned to one another.

_"We . . . we could have been separated. . . why are you fighting. . . we could. . . have. . .we could have been separated!"_ Ponyboy was bawling now and Soda held onto Ponyboy. Darry approached Soda and the blonde turned his head.

"Soda. . .I'm sorry." Darry softly spoke. "It's just-I was scared."

Soda's eyes widened. Superman, scared? No way.

"You're smart Soda, you really are." Darry frowned. "It just pains me to see. . . you throw away your education."

No one said anything and besides Ponyboy's cries, the house was bitterly silent. Hell, the whole world seemed silent. soda looked at his younger brother, before cracking a smile.

"Hey. . . " He softly spoke. "I heard you and Darry made a chocolate cake."

Ponyboy sniffed, nodding.

"Well, we're together now. And I am sixteen after all. Let's forget about everything and have some cake." Soda's smile reassured Ponyboy immensely. Darry smiled too, setting the table and in no less than ten minutes, Johnny, Two-bit and Steve showed up. Two-bit had started a frosting war with Steve after Two-bit "accidentally" flicked frosting in Steve's precious hair and it took Darry to smash their heads together like coconuts to make them knock it off. Soda smiled, allowing Ponyboy to snuggled next to him, hugging him.

This was probably his most heart-filling birthday he's ever had.

It would be complete if his parents were alive.

* . * . * . *

No one had seen Dally in ages, well there was a very good reason for that. He was busted on the south side of town for "disturbance" and the police hauled him off to jail. He was sentenced for only a month, but was let out after two-weeks for good behavior. By then he was slightly calmed down from the deaths of Stacy and Darrel. He didn't look upin victory as the gates opened and he was let go, instead, he lit up a_ Kool_ and began walking to Bucks's bar.

Dallas arrived at the Curtis' around midnight, he was just stopping by. The TV was still on and the news anchor was saying goodnight, then the TV became nothing but static. Dallas flicked it off, watching where he stepped. Waltzing into the kitchen he opened the fridge, helping himself to whatever looked easy to eat.

"Dally?" Dallas froze, turning around to see Ponyboy.

"It's almost midnight. . . Oh, I haven't see you in a while. What'cha doin' here?" He softly asked.

"Nothin' grabbing something before I head over to Bucks." Dallas answered, pulling out the left-over chocolate cake. Ponyboy shrugged, getting himself a glass of water, Ponyboy wished Dallas goodnight then headed back to bed. Dallas nodded, looking around, he wouldn't admit he was lonley.

He half expected Stacy to be sitting in the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands, smiling at him.

_"Tell me everything, Dally. I'll listen." _

He never really had a mom. His own "Mom" was a high-class wanna' be that cried too much. His vauge memories of her would be her in her sparkling-pink dress sobbing towards her husband as he beat her. Dallas probably once loved his mother at one point, but when he saw she was really just a pitiful crying-whore that cheated and smoked too much, he gave up on her. But Mrs. Curtis was different.

She was a child's dream come true, at first he envied Soda, Darry and Ponyboy for having her as a mother. After realizing how stupid and weak he found that, he almost never wanted to come into contact with her. But one day, when he was covered in bruises and cuts from a fight with Tim, she was by his side, patching him up. He was amazed by her, she listened to his dirty stories, his crude language, and not once did she turn him away.

"If only she weren't married, with kids and a few years younger." He'd catch himself saying.

He would crack a smile, but Bucks was closing at three, he needed to hurry if he wanted to get a place to sleep tonight.

* . * . * . *

It was Saturday, and Soda woke up bright and early. Today was his first shift working, and he feared he'd be late. He was careful not to wake Two-bit or Johnny sleeping in the living room as he ate the still cool chocolate cake that was in the fridge, he noticed a large hunk of it was gone.

"Damn. . . Someone had some last night." He muttered, not that he cared, but it was pretty odd that you go to bed with Half a cake then wake up to probably only a few mare crumbs left. He shrugged it off, adding ingredents for a chocolate cake to the grocery list. He paused for a moment, skimming his fingers over the previous cursive writing. His eyes dimmed and his hand felt shaky. His mother's handwriting felt so precious, it would be a shame to write on this list. He tore it off, hanging it back on the fridge then began writing on a new note-pad.

Darry walked in, yawning then stretching.

"Ready for your first day, Soda?" Darry smiled.

Soda nodded. "You bet I am." a tiny ounce of happiness returned to him.

"Ready to help customers and work on cars?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then, are you ready to go back to school and re-enroll yourself?"

"Damn right I-HELL NO!" Soda whipped around. "I'm not doing that Darry!" Darry sighed, apparently "sneek-attack" didn't work, so he'd go with his next plan and lecture the hell out of Soda until he could see what Darry was coming across.

"Now we can't start this, last time we did this it was Ponyboy who ended up in tears, now it's my first day and I don't need to be stressed out!" Soda claimed. Just then two-bit walked in the kitchen, a grin on his face.

"Stressed out? What are ya' on your period?" He laughed loudly. Darry rolled his eyes.

"We'll talk about this when you get home, Soda." He wasn't giving up yet and Soda could clearly see that. Soda ignored him and focused on his first day. Not too long after, Steve came in his dad's truck.

"Com'on, Soda! Can't be late, it's only the first day" Steve hollered.

"Lemmie get my shoes!" Soda hollered back, racing upstairs to his room where he last saw his shoes. While putting them on, he heard a timid voice call his name. Looking up he saw Ponyboy, still tired and groggly looking.

"Go back to bed, baby. I'll be home around three." Soda softly spoke.

"Um. . ." Ponyboy looked unsure of himself, Soda frowned.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"can we. . . um. . . hang out?" Ponyboy asked. Soda smiled, nodding.

"Sure, baby anything you wanna' do, we'll do it."

Ponyboy smiled. "Okay."

Soda left the room, leaping down the stars and darting out the door. He smiled, hopping in the truck, turning on the radio and blasting it, ignoring the neighbors and their wishes to sleep.

* * *

Darry left around eight that morning, so it was just Johnny (who just woke up) Two-bit and Ponyboy. The three ate whatever they could out of the fridge and by ten they were bored.

"What ya' wanna' do?" Two-bit asked.

Ponyboy thought for a moment, he didn't have any ideas as to what to do and he didn't want to see a movie, he was saving that idea for when Soda came home. Johnny shrugged, not having an idea either.

"It's not too cold outside, I say we go Soc huntin'" Two-bit grinned. Ponyboy frowned.

"Darry and Soda say I'm not old enough." He claimed.

Soc hunting is what Tim and Dallas major in. It's basically finding a Soc and beating the crap out of them for no reason, Socs do that a lot too, accept they call it Greaser-preying. Two-bit cursed, he was looking forward to Soc hunting.

"Alright, then. . . um."

There wasn't much to do, so he figured he'd find Kathy and nookie her, leaving Johnny and Ponyboy to fend for themselves. Ponyboy didn't mind, neither did Johnny. The two of them agreed to walk to the library, there wasn't really anyone at the library, by that Ponyboy realized there weren't any GREASERS at the library. Ponyboy wasn't like most greasers, he loved to read, imagining he was with the main character threw the adventures they would come across. Johnny bit his lip, watching Ponyboy immediately head to the advance-section.

"You're this far already?" Johnny asked, looking at the books, noticing none of them were shorter than at least four-hundred pages. But he guessed the ones that were shorter had the hardest words.

Ponyboy nodded, proud of himself.

"Yeah, I finished _Catcher And the Rye_ not too long ago, it was Soda's book." He claimed. "I'm looking for_ Gone With The Wind_, see that book anywhere Johnny?"

Johnny helped to look, but either the library didn't have it, or someone checked it out.

"Sorry Pony." Johnny apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll come back later."

"Seeing Greasers in a library?! _Oh, that's rich_!"

Ponyboy and Johnny gasped, turning around to see Three large varsity-football Socs.

* . * . *

"Oh, Stevie, can you believe it?!" Soda cheered, wearing his DX hat standing at the register. "We're finally working together, and at our first job too!"

Steve groaned, obviously tired.

"Aw, why so glum?" Soda asked, smiling sadly.

"Soda, it's been almost two-hours and no one has shown up." Steve growled. Soda didn't notice, he was too fasinated by the experience of a job to notice he really. . . wasn't doing much.

"Not to mention, David won't let us work on cars yet, so he's back there by himself and we're off soon." Steve rolled his eyes. "If I had known working would be consisting of waking up too damn early on a Saturday just to stand around, I wouldn't have let you talk me into this."

Soda patted Steve's back. "Aw, c'ome on, Steve. We just have to improvise!"

Steve cracked an eyebrow.

Soda grinned.

* * *

**I would like at least 5 more reviews before a new chapter. **

**But a Beta would be wonderful for this story, anyone interested? **

**REMEMBER: 5 or more reviews for another chapter!**

**-Kylelover101**


	4. Chapter 3

**If anyone is interested for being a Beta for this story, they are to contact me through a message, what I'd like you to tell me is your history in betaing, what stories you've Beta'd and what your strengths are. AGAIN, if anyone is interested, they are to PM me at anytime. The award beta will have their name on the picture cover as well as their name in every chapter I write. So, once again ****if anyone is interested, they are to PM me at anytime.**

**Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

**Warning: Language and Sexual content **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**.* . * . *.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You're right, Soda. Blasting music was a good idea." Steve smirked. Soda nodded, as Elvis' lullabying voice became the only thing you could hear in the shop. Soda went back to stocking shelves while Steve counted his drawer. Apparently it was too loud, cause Steve nor Soda noticed the cars passing by, clearly feeling unwanted by the loud music, they'd rather go to the SINCLAIR down the street.

David stopped working for a moment, frowing.

"What the hell is that?" He asked himself, getting off the ground. Tromping into the back of the store, he was greated with a blast of music.

"Hey!" He called, but Steve nor Soda heard him, taking the cord and unplugging it from the wall, startled Steve and Soda.

"Hey, who killed the tunes?" Soda called.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" David hollered. Steve held up some cash and Soda held up a bag of chips.

"Stalking?"

"Countin' my drawer."

David sighed, placing his hands on his hips, pointing to the window for Steve and Soda to look out. Soda and Steve glanced at one another, looking out the window at all the cars passing by, heading down the street.

"What the hell is down the street?"

Soda thought for a moment. "Another gas station?"

"That's right, now tell me why car ain't comin' here?"

Steve looked at Soda, knowing the answer, Soda bit his lip, anxiety rushing threw him, he figured out the problem too.

"Because, well, we were blasting-"

"You were blasting music," David nodded, finishing the sentence, he grumbled a few curses, then sighed. "Look, just do you job, don't blast any more music, keep it on the down-low, or I'll find some other Greasers to do my dirty work." He left the room, heading back to the cars.

Soda gulped.

It was only his first day, and already he was threatened to be fired? Soda began to shiver, he couldn't loose this job! Not only would he prove he's more of a failure than ever, but Darry might use that opportunity to put him back in school. He couldn't let this happen! All afternoon, Sodapop stocked shelves, mopped the floors until he swore it sparkled and with two hours before he and Steve would head home and the closing team would show up, no one other than Ponyboy Curtis flew threw the door.

"Pony?-"

"Y-you gotta' hide me, Soda!" He shuddered.

"What's goin'-"

"SOCS!"

Soda only had a split second to think and he tossed Ponyboy over the counter, telling him to stay low while he continued to mop the floors. Three large Socs came into the store looking around. Soda smiled, putting on his "worker's smile"

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Did you see a little grease-ball come in? He's about the height of a shrimp," Some on the Socs laughed. "Runs like a Mexican-" more laughter. "and jumps like a Jew."

Soda refrained from growling. He hated racist people in general. Sodapop shook his head. "I'm sorry, sirs. But no one came in here, it's just me and ol' Dirt-bag back there." He laughed, Steve looked up from his money.

"Who you callin' dirt-bag?!"

A blonde Soc rolled his eyes. "When we find that Greaser, he's so dead." Cracking his knuckles, Soda noticed, had lots of rings on his fingers. The socs left and when they drove away Soda called out to Ponyboy that it was clear, Ponyboy popped his head up over the counter-

"I ain't no shrimp!" He declared.

Soda laughed, but froze in fear.

"Who the hell is this, why's he behind the damn counter?!"

Steve looked up seeing David. He had to get used to his loud, annoying voice that seemed to squeal at the last word he spoke in every sentence. Soda's eyes were about as wide as blue bowling balls, he knew he fucked up majorly and this would probably cost his job. Soda sighed, approching David.

"I'm sorry, sir. This is my little brother, Ponyboy. He's only thirteen and he was being chased. I did the only thing I could to make sure my baby brother was safe, sir." Soda felt a lump in his throat. "And if. . . you want to fire me, then I understand-"

"Dammit, Soda! What's rule number three on safety?" David sighed.

Soda looked up, unsure.

"If a customer is in danger, direct them to the office to call for help," David shook his head, he went to step but Soda warned him loudly, but it was too late, David slipped and flew in the air, falling on his back. Soda and Steve rushed immediately to their boss' side and David grumbled some curse words, Ponyboy made note to probably never say unless he wants a raw ass from Darry.

"Sir, are you okay? I tried to warn you-"

"Is. . . is this floor fucking sparkling?" David asked, impressed.

Soda and Steve looked at one another.

"yes, sir, I mopped while Steve sprinkled polish wax." Soda grinned. "Mama's secret idea for a mopped floor." David seemed to be impressed, minus his back pain. He looked at Soda then at Steve.

"Look, about earlier." His voice was softer and a tad bit more quiet. "Everyone I've probably ever hire has somehow-someway, fucked me over. And to have two honest employees, willing to save some kid from having the shit beaten out of him- ("would've handled them."Ponyboy muttered to himself)-then to polish my floors and on top of that, POLISH it, well, I'd be lying if I didn't say I had probably two of the best employees ever." David smirked.

* . * . * . *

"And-and then he said: _"I'd be lying if I didn't say I had probably two of the best employees ever."_ He said that, Darry! To me!" Soda smiled, it was dinnertime and Darry and Ponyboy were hearing probably the story of Soda's first day at work for the millionth time. Darry only smiled back.

"Well, good for you, Soda, keep it up, that's the kind of reputation you want with your boss'" Darry thought for a moment. "Now, imagine if you put this effort in school-"

"No, Darry" Soda's smile was gone and he sounded frustrated. "I dropped out, it's final."

"Speaking of finals-"

"Darry, enough! Man, I was having a good day until you brought this up, you always go around picking fights." Soda claimed.

"I only pick them when I know I'll win them." Darry pointed out. Ponyboy tensed up, he felt something bad was going to happen again, it was the same feeling he had before he knew his parents were in a car accident. Soda groaned, rubbing his temples.

Just before Darry could say anything-

"Hey, hey, hey, it's Two-o-o-o-bit!" Two-bit called from the living room. "And I smell food!" Although he was probably the most annoying person on this Earth, Ponyboy thanked God Two-bit walked in on the time he did. Casually Two-bit walked in the kitchen, humming a tune as he dished himself a plate, sitting across Ponyboy, giving a smile, then looking to his left and then to his right he bit his lip.

"So, what's wrong with blondie and Superman?"

Ponyboy looked unsure. "Fighting."

Two-bit sighed, holding Darry's hand and then Soda's earning a glare from Darry and a confused glance from Soda. Clearing his throat, Two-bit began to sing.

_"Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya...Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya...Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya...Oh Lord, kumbaya"_

Darry shook his head, disapproving and Soda's face looked between startled and frightened, Ponyboy giggled, holding Darry and Soda's hands so they were all holding hands, although he didn't join in on the singing.

"Soda I don't approve of your decision to drop-out." Darry spoke, ignoring Two-bit's singing.

"Really? Wouldn't have guessed." Soda remarked.

_"Someone's singing Lord, kumbaya...Someone's singing Lord, kumbaya...Someone's singing Lord, kumbaya_  
_Oh Lord, kumbayah..." _

Ponyboy felt that Two-bit's action would have been so stupid that it would have stopped Darry and Soda's fight so they'd had to of laugh at Two-bit; but apparently that idea was a sunken ship.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Soda. Every Greaser either flunks until graduation or drops!" He looked at Ponyboy, "With the exception of Ponyboy!"

"Well, lemmie tell you something-kid brother" Darry spoke, trying to over-power Two-bit singing.

"_Someone's crying, Lord, kumbaya. . . Someone's crying, Lord, kumbaya. . . Someone's crying, Lord, kumbaya_  
_Oh Lord, kumbaya_. . . "

"Mama and Daddy wanted us to be different, sure we could be Greaser, but better ones."

"There's no such thing as 'a better greaser', Darry!" Soda screamed, yanking his hands free from Two-bit and Ponyboy, he apparently yanked too hard on Ponyboy cause everyone heard a loud crash and Ponyboy's plate of food came crashing to the floor, Two-bit stopped singing and Darry and Soda were dead quiet. Ponyboy's green eyes widened.

"Look what you did, Soda!" Darry screamed.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well it happened!"

"Shut up, Darry! Don't talk you're king of the fucking mountain!" Soda was really upset if he was swearing.

"Well, I have to be, Soda. Who else is going to replace that?!"

"Guys, stop!" Two-bit tried to calm everyone down, but it wasn't working. Ponyboy meanwhile began to shiver. He felt scared more than upset.

"I can! See? I have a paycheck too!" Soda held up what money he had in a white envelope.

"Oh, for working a lousy afternoon? That's probably less than fifty-bucks." Darry hollered. "Try working three, almost four shifts!"

"I will if you just let me!"

_"Like hell you are!_"

Two-bit stood up, as Darry and Soda stood up, Soda's eyes looking to almost challenge a fight. More words were flung at one another and Ponyboy felt the world almost cave in on him, his shoulders became heavy and the noise just became louder.

"You think you're hot-shit, Darry! Just because you're bigger, and have been working longer!" Soda looked to be on the verge of rage. "I hate people like that! You're no different from a Soc!"

"Shut up, Soda! I didn't boycot college, work my ass off, watch my little brother drop out of school, just to fuckin' fight with you!" Darry slammed his fists on the table and Ponyboy gasped, seeing it crack.

"Um . . . guys?" Ponyboy whimpered.

"Well, I didn't leave Sandy all alone in school just to fight with you, either!"

"YOU HAD A CHOICE, SODA!" Darry screamed. "YOU NEVER HAD TO LEAVE! YOU CHOSE TO LEAVE, YOU CHOSE TO GET A JOB, YOU CHOSE THIS LIFE AND NOW YOU CAN'T BETTER YOURSELF OR MOVE FORWARD BECAUSE OF IT!"

"I'm fine with this life, Darry! I can handle this!" Soda screamed.

"I'M SICK OF ARGUING WITH YOU! SIT DOWN!"- Darry slammed his fist, and the crack became longer, Ponyboy gasped. "AND SHUT UP!" With one final blow of his fist, the table split in two, braking down the middle, plates, glasses, forks and knifes and food went flying crashing to the middle of the floor and it was quiet again. Soda glared at darry, then stormed out of the house threw the front, Darry huffed, he still looked upset as he too stormed out of the house, only going out the back door.

After a few seconds of silence, Two-bit looked at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy's face was drenched in tears.

"I'll. . . I'll clean it."

two-bit sighed, frowing as he grabbed the trashcan. "Watch your fingers, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy sniffed. "Yeah. . . "

Two-bit glanced at Ponyboy, then at the door in which Darry walked out of. "They always fight like that?"

"Not since Soda dropped out." Ponyboy curled up after tossing his broken plate away. This was news to Two-bit, he always heard Soda talk about hating school, and although it wasn't news when a Greaser dropped out, it was news that a Curtis brother dropped out.

"Now, they just argue, all the time." Ponyboy sobbed. "And. . . I can't stop them."

Two-bit felt his heart slightly break, he hadn't realized it was this bad at home for Ponyboy. After the two had ditched the table in the backyard and the floor clean, Two-bit placed his hand on Ponyboy's shoulder. Smiling.

"Ponyboy, I may not be a doctor, but I know some Coca-cola, maybe popcorn and a nice movie can help your rainy day." Two-bit grinned. "How about it?"

Ponyboy gave off a weak smile.

"Sounds good. I'll leave a note."

* * *

Out of rage, and just a hint of sadness, Sodapop found himself on Sandy's doorstep. He sighed, giving a rather hesitant knock. Sandy was the one to open the door, her smile faded when she saw Soda.

"Sodapop!" She cried. "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

Soda only gave off a sad laugh, wiping at his eyes. "Naw, babe. Just. . . it was a rough day." Sandy allowed Sodapop to come into her home, it was a nicer house than Soda's own, lots of rooms and furniture, though it was odd since Sandy was an only child. She held Soda's hand, smiling.

"It was your first day at work, right? How did it go?" Sandy asked, and as Soda told his buffoonish story about how impressed his boss was with him and Steve, Sandy found herself laughing. Soda couldn't help but smile at a blush, Sandy's laugh was so pure and full of love, it was a cute-girl laugh that you wanted to hear over and over again.

"So, where are your folks?" Soda asked.

"Mama's over at my aunt's for the weekend while my Daddy went fishing with his friends." Sandy replied, looking at Soda with her bright blue eyes. "And if you're not busy. . . maybe you could spend the night?" She offered. Soda couldn't pass this off, a whole night Stress-free from Darry's hollering. He smiled, as Sandy personally escorted him to the bedroom. The last time he had been in her room, it was dark outside and inside her room, when Sandy flicked on the light Soda found out she had a rather large room with a large bed and vanity, she had posters of cute boys, mainly Elvis (which he didn't mind, if the two weren't dating he'd probably steal it) Sandy turned to face Soda, her smile hadn't gone away.

"Wanna' call it an early night?" Her voice softly whispered.

"I'd like that." Soda smiled, kissing her. Sandy kissed back, allowing Soda's tongue to enter her mouth. She held back a moan and felt Soda's fingertips start to unbutton the top of her pink blouse, revealing her light-pink bra.

Soda stopped kissing.

"Sure you want to go this fast?" He asked, unsure.

Sandy nodded. "Let's start off small, then when we're both ready, we can do more." Soda liked the sound of that idea. So tonight, the two would sleep together in their personal wear, enjoying one another's company under Sandy's clean sheets and fluffy white heavy-blanket. Just the two of them, in each other's arms.

**MEANWHILE**

Darry muttered something about "being unappreciative" and "disrespectful" while tromping towards the dark house, holding a pack of cigarettes. Darry wasn't the one to smoke, especially with the job he had, but after tonight a nice cold beer and a cancer stick sounded pretty nice. He had burned up some of the gas he had in his truck, and went for a drive, just to clear his head. He fringed when he saw the one nice kitchen table, now split in two sitting in the back yard.

The kitchen was cleaned from it's messy state and Darry sighed, noticing the note Ponyboy had written left on the counter.

_Went to the movies with Two-bit, be back before ten. -Ponyboy._

Of course Darry hadn't forgotten Ponyboy. He cursed when he remembered the fear he had in his eyes when he and Soda fought.

_"We could have been separated, stop fighting! We could have been split up and taken away!" _

That poor, helpless cry was still fresh in his mind and it hadn't left his ears. Darry had promised his parents that he'd take care of his brothers, at no matter what cost it took. He sighed, just as he was putting the beer in the fridge the back door opened. Ponyboy had walked in, looking nervous when he saw Darry.

"Thought you went to the movies?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, Two-bit got us kicked out." Ponyboy shrugged.

Darry rolled his eyes, he didn't even want to know. Ponyboy looked around, seeing if he could spot Soda. When he questioned Darry, Darry told him that he was the only one here, and Ponyboy frowned. He hoped that while he was gone, Darry and Soda could have atleast made up as brothers.

"Oh, okay. I'll go to bed-"

"Pony-wait!" Darry called as Ponyboy was heading up the stairs to his room. "Listen, about what happened at dinner. I didn't mean to. . . ."

Ponyboy only smiled softly. "It's okay, you were stressed, I understand."

"I didn't mean to scare or frighten you."

"Darry, there are other things that I'm scared of, and you're not on that list." _Most of the time_.

Darry only smiled softly at Ponyboy, running his fingers threw Ponyboy's greased hair, kissing his forehead. "Okay, get to bed, Pony. Goodnight."

"Night, Darry." Ponyboy blushed, heading up to his room. But he stopped half way, looking at Darry. "Darry?" He asked.

Darry looked up from his glass of water. "Yeah?"

". . . Will Soda be coming home?"

Darry shook his head. "I would worry about it, if he does the door's unlocked."

"Where do you think he is?"

"Probably at Steve's, why?"

Ponyboy felt guilty, for some reason. He shrugged, smiling back at Darry. "Just curious. Goodnight, Darry."

"Night Ponyboy."

Ponyboy sighed, laying in Soda's bed without Soda made him feel lonely. It didn't help that Soda pretty much broke his promise with hanging out with him after work. Ponyboy closed his eyes; He hated the fact that Soda and Darry fought tonight, it drove Soda out of the house. And a spine-tingling, horrific thought came to his head, If Darry and Soda fought like this, and this was the outcome, what would happen the next time they fight? What if Soda left and never came home?

Ponyboy felt tears come to his eyes.

Nonsense, Soda wouldn't leave, Darry wouldn't let him.

But. . . What if?

Ponyboy had a hard time falling asleep that night, and just as he put his head to the pillow his eyes went wide.

**"JOHNNY!"** He cried. He forgot about Johnny!

* . * . * . *

Johnny huffed, he didn't know how far he had ran, but from the library, he had followed Ponyboy but the auburn-greaser had out-ran him and Johnny lost him. Now it was dark and Johnny had no idea where he was in Tulsa. Nor did he know which side, Greaser or Soc, he was on. With each block he walked, the houses became nicer and nicer, so he guessed he was in Soc territory. He bit his lip, trying to tun back, but a blue mustang approched him, full of drunk Socs.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One Soc with large rings asked.

Johnny gulped. It was the same guys from the library.

"We've been looking for you." All five Socs left the car, walking towards Johnny. "Where's the tiny one?"

Johnny didn't know what to say, nor do. "Look, fella's I'm leavin' so you can just-"

"I can do what?" The middle Soc approached Johnny, in a daring voice. "I can do whatever I want, you however little grease-ball." Johnny gasped when he saw the Soc crack his knuckles. "Are over-due for a haircut."

The icy wind blew on Johnny's back as he started to run but with five Socs on your tail you tend to not care about the cold. Johnny didn't want to seem like a weakling running away, but it was too many to take on by himself. After a few blocks of running, he found he was back in Greaser territory and close to the Lot. He smiled, knowing The Curtis home wasn't too far away, but he had tripped on a rock and fell on the concrete. The Soc with rings had tackled poor Johnny and started beating him mercilessly in the face, his rings forever making dents and a large scar on his face.

Ponyboy gasped as he screamed for Two-Bit, Dallas and Darry to follow him. All four Greaser sprinted to Johnny's aid, Dallas was the first to approached the situation, knowing The soc with Rings off of Johnny, socking him in the jaw. With their leader down, the four other Socs ran back to the car, the one with rings sprinting after them.

"PUSSIES!" Dallas swore.

Ponyboy was the first to Johnny's aid.

"Oh, Johnny. I'm so sorry." Ponyboy whimpered.

"P-Ponyboy." Johnny spoke. "Man . . . you ran faster than a rocket."

Ponyboy tightened his light blue robe around him and Two-bit and Darry helped Johnny to his feet. "You okay, Johnny?" Two-bit asked.

"Just shook-en up." Johnny spoke. Darry took a look at Johnny's cheek.

"More than shook-en up, Johnny. You're badly hurt. Com'on let's get ya' home." Ponyboy shivered as the wind blew harder and cursed himself. Why did he always have to cause trouble for everyone? First Soda and Darry fight, now Johnny gets beaten up? What next. . .

* * *

Steve Randle sighed in relief, he was almost late to work, but he had made it just in time. He turned to see Soda already clocked in and standing at the register, smiling a large smile. Steve smiled softly back.

"You're here early." He spoke.

"Came in early, Stevie." Soda smiled. "I spent the night at Sandy's."

Steve smiled, nudging Soda's arm. "You sly-dog."

"No, no! It wasn't like that." Soda laughed. "I spent an innocent night with her, I want to take things slowly so we're both ready." Soda looked off into the distance, noticing all the cool and classy cars come into the DX. Then a great idea came to his head.

"I should buy a car!" He stated.

Steve smirked. "Big idea, buddy."

"No, no! I mean, all we have is Dad's old truck, right? With another car we can go more often to places, especially if the truck breaks down. The old thing is always breaking down." Soda smiled, "All I gotta' do is talk to Darry-"

Soda stopped talking.

Steve looked over at Soda, cocking an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Darry's the reason I spent the night at Sandy's. We had a fight." Soda softly spoke, Steve stopped stocking the cigarette counter to look at Soda. It was rare for Soda to fight anyone, the last fight Soda had that Steve could remember was in second grade when some fat-kid pushed Ponyboy in the mud when the kid was in kindergarten. And that was over ten years ago!

"You mean, a fist-fight?" Steve asked. "No offence, Soda. You're a good fighter and all, but I'm surprised Darry hadn't squashed you to a pancake!"

Soda shook his head. "No, he just broke the table."

Steve's eyes widened. "Oh. . . "

Soda sighed, if he had felt happy before, he didn't feel it now. Soda couldn't help but think about Ponyboy. He hadn't forgotten his promise to hang out with him yesterday, nor had he forgotten about how scared he looked last night. Soda sighed, then cracked a smile.

"Hey, Steve." He asked.

Steve glanced in his direction. "What movies are playing tonight?"

Steve had to think about that one. "Um. . . I know Paul Newman is playing, he's pretty popular." Soda smiled, Paul Newman was Ponyboy's favorite actor, tonight he made mental plans to be with Ponyboy at the movies. That is, if David didn't make him stay late.

* * *

When Ponyboy into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, he had only two things on his mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. Ponyboy was bored and felt like seeing a movie and since Darry was at work, and Soda wouldn't be home till later, he didn't mind going alone, while walking home he was wishing he looked like Paul Newman.

"He looks tough and I don't" Ponyboy muttered to himself. Ponyboy felt childish, he didn't really think his large green eyes (that he despised) made him look tough, hell his older brothers called him baby! He groaned, frustrated but something caught his eye, a worker was on a ladder, taking down a few posters. He saw Paul Newman coming down and Ponyboy smiled.

"Hey, mister!" He called.

The man looked down, a cigar logged in his mouth.

"How much for the poster?" Ponyboy could feel probably fifty-cents in his pocket and hoped it would be enough, the worker shook his head.

"Not for sale, kid." He grumbled, and went back to tearing the poster Ponyboy would love to hang in his room. Ponyboy sighed, and continued walking home. Ponyboy didn't mind walking home alone, it gave him time to think to himself and maybe let his imagine glow, but he also knew walking home alone was dangerous if you count all the Socs' that roam in packs. It's especially dangerous when you hear them scream or chant:

_"Greaser!"_

. . . Like that.

Ponyboy dared not to turn around, he kept walking, but he heard the car coming closer and closer to him and out of fear, he sprinted. Ponyboy didn't get far though, they cornered him at the end of a street and Ponyboy knew he was surrounded. He gulped.

One Soc smirked, approaching him.

They walked around slowly, silently, smiling.

"Hey, grease," one said in an over-friendly voice. "We're gonna do you a favor, greaser. We're gonna cut all that long greasy hair off."

He had on a madras shirt.

Ponyboy kept his mouth shut. He couldn't think of anything nasty or mean to say, he wouldn't ever admit it, but he was frightened to the bone. He shoved his hands in his pockets, biting his lip.

"Need a haircut, greaser?" The medium-sized blond pulled a knife out of his back pocket and flipped the blade open.

It was enough to make Ponyboy gasp, "N-no," He shuttered, and tried walking away, but of course he bumped into one of them and they pinned him down in less than a second. Ponyboy fought to keep loose from their grip but his head collided with the concrete and he screamed.

"How about here, just bellow the chin." He was sliced and he continued to scream.

"Shut him up, for Pete's sake, shut him up!"

Then there were shouts and the pounding of feet, and the Socs jumped up and left Ponyboy lying there, gasping. He laid there and wondered what in the world was happening- people were jumping over him and running by him and poor Ponyboy was too dazed to figure it out. Then someone protectively had him under the armpits and was hauling the Greaser to his feet.

It was Darry.

"Are you all right, Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy nodded threw the shakes Darry was giving off. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Darry. Stop shaking me, please."

Darry didn't dare mean to hurt Ponyboy, still he sighed, "I'm sorry, baby-"

"Don't call me that." Ponyboy didn't mean to snap. He was still frightened, clearly shown by his shaking. Before Darry could ask why, Sodapop was at Ponyboy's side.

"Oh, Ponyboy, my baby what happened to you?" Soda frantically asked, taking out a dry cloth and dabbing Ponyboy's bleeding neck. Darry was about to protest as to why Soda got away with the name-calling and he didn't, but Soda interjected.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ponyboy why were you walking home alone? I thought we were going to hang out together." Soda sounded upset, he had plans with Ponyboy but apparently it seemed Ponyboy left without him.

"You were working and I didn't know if you'd be back or not, after last night" Ponyboy muttered. Soda's mouth opened but nothing came out and Darry sighed.

"It's over and done with, Ponyboy. It's still no excuse as to why you walked home alone," Darry muttered, walking away. Soda nodded towards Darry and helped me to my feet as we followed Darry home. "I mean, that's all you think about, books and movies, why not think about something useful? Like using your head."

Soda rolled his eyes and Ponyboy felt hurt.

"Because Ponyboy's too busy lookin' at Gay clouds to realize what's goin' on in the world." Steve snide comment perked up Ponyboy's ears and as the Greaser stopped walking, he kicked a rock that ricocheted off a broken car, coming back to hit Steve in the nuts.

Two-bit laughed loudly.

"Aw, Darry, don't be so hard on Ponyboy." Soda wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's shoulders. "I remember a boy who used to be a klutz, tripping over his own feet all day-You don't remember this, Ponyboy-but Mama had to put down pillows and blankets all over the house cause that big guy over there would trip and fall on the floor." Soda smirked, ignoring Darry's glare.

"This is different, Soda. I grew out of that." Darry couldn't hide his blush. "Ponyboy deliberately does it."

Ponyboy glanced at the ground, didn't he just mention something about Soda and Darry arguing? Soda shrugged his shoulders, hollering back at Steve (who was still on the ground, aiding to his swollen. . . area) something about a double date between Sandy and Evie. Ponyboy ran to catch up with Dallas and Johnny.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" He asked.

Johnny shrugged. "Nothin' to do, according to Dally."

Dallas lit up a cancer-stick. "Boring place." He muttered. Ponyboy knew Dallas was like Soda, bored easily and needed constant twenty-four hour entertainment. Ponyboy had heard about the stories Dallas told sometimes about being in New York and even his horrific tales of juvy.

Dallas looked at Ponyboy.

"What movies were playing at the Nighty-double?" He asked.

Ponyboy shrugged. "Paul Newman-but I already saw that-Um, I think there was a Beach Movie, Two Westerns, both with John Wayne. And a Maryln Monroe movie."

Dallas took a long drag.

"Movies it is, you in Johnnycake?"

Johnny nodded and Ponyboy could hardly make himself look at Johnny, he still felt horrible as to what happened to him the other night. And all because he forgot about him. Maybe Darry was right, he never used his head, if he did maybe Johnny would be spared that nasty scar on his face. Ponyboy waved goodbye when he heard Darry call him in for dinner and Johnny and Dallas left, to where, Ponyboy didn't know.

* . * . * . *

"Sorry, Ponyboy. We'd be eating on a table if Darry didn't break it." Soda announced, nonchalantly out of the blue. Ponyboy's large green eyes adverted to Darry, who had his eyes closed.

Ponyboy put his paper-plate on his lap. "Um. . .we had a pop-quiz today. I passed."

"Good." Darry spoke. "What was it?"

"Spelling."

Ponyboy felt some of the air lift in the room and it became easier to breathe.

"Good for you, Ponyboy. I wasn't good at spelling when I was in school." Soda couldn't help but admit that it felt good to say: "when I was in school" It made him feel better knowing he couldn't make a fool of himself and be ridiculed and seen as dumb by, what felt like, everyone in the entire school.

"Sodapop was actually good in spelling, Ponyboy." Darry answered.

Soda glared at Darry and Ponyboy looked confused.

"He just never applied himself." Darry took a bite of his food.

"Oh, just like you applied for college?" Soda snapped.

"YOU LITTLE-OW!" Darry stood up too fast and Ponyboy heard a crack, he gasped as he helped Darry back into his chair. Soda's eyes dimmed and he was at his brother's side in a heartbeat.

"Darry? What's wrong?"

Darry knew his gig was up. Time to confess he was weak, that he wasn't strong enough. . .

"Pulled a muscle in my back a few days ago. Been killing me since." Darry muttered. Soda laughed, softly and Darry looked up.

"So, is that why you're being a pain in the butt? Com'on I'll help you. Let me give you a back massage." Soda helped Darry walk to his room and Ponyboy sighed, once again he was left with a mess to clean, but he didn't mind, as long as it wasn't a broken table, he didn't care.

* . * . * . *

Lying beside Soda, staring at the wall, Ponyboy kept remembering the faces of the Socs as they surrounded him, that blue madras shirt the blond was wearing, and he could still hear a thick voice: "Need a haircut, greaser?"

I shivered.

"You cold, Ponyboy?"

"A little;" he lied.

Soda threw one arm across his neck. He mumbled something drowsily.

"Listen, kiddo, when Darry hollers at everyone... he don't mean nothin'. He's just got more worries than somebody his age ought to. Don't take him serious... you dig, Pony? Don't let him bug you. He's really proud of you 'cause you're so brainy. It's just because you're the baby- I mean, he loves you a lot. Savvy?"

"Sure," Ponyboy said, trying for Soda's sake to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Darry yelling, what else is new?

"Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you dropped out?" Ponyboy's timid voice asked. Soda opened his eyes, then closed them again, allowing his hand to crease the hairs on Ponyboy's head, lulling him to sleep. Ponyboy never have gotten over that, he could hardly stand it when he left school.

" 'Cause I'm dumb. The only things I was passing anyway were auto mechanics and gym."

"You're not dumb."

"Yeah, I am. Shut up and I'll tell you something. Don't tell Darry, though." Soda whispered, smiling.

"Okay."

"I think I'm gonna marry Sandy. After she gets out of school and I get a better job and everything. I might wait till you get out of school, though. So I can still help Darry with the bills and stuff."

Ponyboy felt his heart sink. He liked Sandy, she was a nice girl, but already Soda had ignored him while talking on the phone to Sandy, ran to her house to spend the night, and already he wanted to Marry her?!

"Don't be like that, kid. I lover her, lots..."

"You in love with Sandy? What's it like?"

"Hhhmmm." Soda sighed happily. "It's real nice."

It was hard for Ponyboy to fall asleep. He hoped Soda didn't forget his promise. That promise he made, that they both made, so many years ago. Ponyboy shifted around, it was a little too harsh cause Soda peaked one eye open then used his strong arm to bring Ponyboy to his chest to knock him off.

"Sleep, baby. Go to sleep."

Ponyboy's eyes fluttered. "Good night, Soda."

"Night, baby."

* * *

**I would like at least 5 more reviews before a new chapter. **

**But a Beta would be wonderful for this story, anyone interested? **

**REMEMBER: 5 or more reviews for another chapter!**

**-Kylelover101**


	5. Chapter 4

**If anyone is interested for being a Beta for this story, they are to contact me through a message, what I'd like you to tell me is your history in betaing, what stories you've Beta'd and what your strengths are. AGAIN, if anyone is interested, they are to PM me at anytime. The award beta will have their name on the picture cover as well as their name in every chapter I write. So, once again ****if anyone is interested, they are to PM me at anytime.**

**Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

**Warning: Language and Sexual content **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**.* . * . *.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Saturday, my friend, it has officially been one day, since we've started working." Soda smiled, making a big 'X' on the calendar. Steve smirked.

"Com'on Soda, that's nothin to celebrate," Steve snorted. "The customer rolls up to the gas-station, we provide the gas, the customer gets the gas, we do this for forty-years and then we die. Doesn't sound like a good life to me."

Soda laughed "Deal the cards, my good chum. And prepare for your ass to be beaten!"

"Only cause you cheat."

Soda looked offended, "Dear, Stevie, how dare you say that to your bestest-buddy in the whole wide world."

Steve only smiled, dealing the cards and their poker game began. Ponyboy meanwhile yawned, waking up in bed and stretched for a moment.

"Why. . . do I get the feeling today is going to suck?" He asked himself, he stretched and walking down the hallway he spotted Steve's face as the first person to see this morning, Ponyboy felt his stomach flip, "Oh, that's why." He grumbled to himself, he turned to the bathroom to grease his hair, ignoring Soda and Steve's arguments over poker. Meanwhile, Ponyboy walk looking at himself in the mirror, gently gliding his fingers around his chin and jawline. He sighed, his dreams of being able to shave were far away.

"Soda!" Ponyboy called.

"Oh, Good morning, Ponyboy!" Soda happily called, during his arm wrestle with Steve. "I made pancakes, just for my Pony!"

_"Yeah, Ponyboy, your brother made you pancakes"_ Steve taunted Ponyboy, but Pony rolled his eyes, walking to the kitchen, where he was met with purple pancakes.

"Do you want some, Steve?" Soda asked, sweetly, the two were still wrestling.

"Sure, I'd like som-OW!" Steve was let off guard and Soda cheered, knowing he had won. Soda laughed, while Steve chucked his cards at him, calling him a cheat. Ponyboy munched down on his pancake, watching the two fight. He didn't like Steve very much, Steve was just an asshole by nature. But, Ponyboy had to admit, he was loyal; but only to Soda.

"So, Soda, what time are we pickin' up Sandy and Evie?" Soda asked.

Ponyboy looked confused.

"I was thinking about six, maybe seven, then head over to the rodeo where-"

"Soda?" Ponyboy asked. Soda stopped talking and smiled at Ponyboy, giving Pony his attention. "I thought we were going to hang out." Ponyboy sounded disapointed, but Soda did promise.

"Well. . . "Soda started. "uh. . . "

"He's got other plans." Steve remarked, loud and rudley. "Either go cry in a corner and suck your thumb or leave." Soda looked appalled, he knew Ponyboy and Steve didn't get along very well, but that was flat-out rude in his book.

"Steve! Ponyboy-wait." Soda called, but Ponyboy was already gone, heading to his room to change. Soda sighed, turning to Steve.

"You're apologizing to him." Soda muttered.

"Make me." Steve snarled, dealing the cards. Soda sadly sighed, he wished Steve and Ponyboy would get along better with one another. Ponyboy hollered something about seeing a movie and Soda told him to be back before it got dark.

Ponyboy wasn't in the best of moods when he saw Dallas and Johnny waiting at the corner. He felt left out and slightly betrayed that Soda couldn't find the time to be with him. Ponyboy sighed, lost in his thoughts Johnny noticed this and tapped Ponyboy's shoulder.

"You okay, Ponyboy? You've been pretty quiet."

Johnny and Ponyboy were probably the quietest members of their gang, and it was pretty normal for Ponyboy to keep his mouth shut, but there was something about Ponyboy that made this silence awkward and sincere. Ponyboy smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired."

Dallas groaned. "Man, this hick town has nothin' to do until it gets dark."

Johnny turned to face the blonde hood. "Hey, Dally, what did you do for kicks in New York?"

Dallas smirked, where did he begin? From parties that lasted days to drug busts and fights in the middle of the city. Dallas went on and on about how he went three days stright partying when he was only twelve, but Ponyboy wasn't listening he was in his own state of mind and when nightfall came, it was dark enough to sneak into the movies. Dallas held the chain-linked fence open for Ponyboy and Johnny as they wandered the car-lot area, heading to the movie-theater seats.

"Glory, it's cold." Ponyboy muttered.

"Why didn't ya' bring a coat, stupid?" Dallas rolled his eyes.

". . . I forgot."

They had found three open seats and Ponyboy nearly forgot all of his problems while he watched the actors and actresses run around the screen, carrying about their fictional-days.

_"Take your feet off my chair. . .and shut your trap."_

Ponyboy was pulled away from that world and saw a red-head girl, she was glaring at Dallas.

"Who's gonna' make me?" Dally huffed, keeping his feet still, lighting up a Cigarette. Dallas said, "I know you two. I've seen you around rodeos."

"It's a shame you can't ride bull half as good as you can talk it," the redhead said coolly and turned back around.  
That didn't bother Dally in the least. "You two barrel race, huh?"

"You'd better leave us alone," the redhead said in a biting voice, "or I'll call the cops."

"Oh, my, my"- Dally looked bored- "you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime, baby." He grinned slyly. "Guess what I've been in for?"

"Please leave us alone," she said. "Be nice and leave us alone?"

Dally grinned roguishly. "I'm never nice. Want a Coke?"

She was mad by then. **"Get lost, hood!**"

Dally merely shrugged and strolled off. Ponyboy tried going back to the movie, but the redhead turned around and glared-at him.

"Are you gonna' start in on us too?!" She demanded to know, her voice icy as Dallas' heart. Ponyboy, after Angela Sheppard trying to kiss him when he was twelve, he was mentally scarred of girls for life. He shook his head, hoping she'd leave him alone.

"N-no." He tried not to stutter. She smiled warmly at him.

"You don't look the type anyway. . .what's your name?"

Ponyboy smiled, liking the sight of seeing her blush when he did. "Ponyboy. . Curtis." Ponyboy felt butterflies fly around in his stomach and he liked the ringing in his ears. The movie was completely forgotten and he mentally decided that 'Red' was his favorite color.

* * *

Elvis was played on the radio as the house party was in motion. Dancing, fights, drinking and lots of fun happening in one place. Although, Soda was no where to be found in the house, but if you walked in the back yard and in the rusted old Ford you you find him sweetly kissing Sandy. Sandy was kissing him back, just as equally and eagerly. Soda slowly began to take off his plaid shirt, revealing the toned chest he worked hard to earn this summer. Sandy smiled.

"Sandy?" Soda asked.

Sandy gave him her full attention. Soda bit his lip, he didn't know how to ask her. In his teenage mind, he wanted to love her more than ever that night, but that was just the lust speaking it's tongue. Sandy smiled, blushing.

"I'd like. . . well." Soda laughed, softly. He couldn't speak.

Sandy took a deep breath, smiling at her sweet soda. "Sodapop. Tell me." She sweetly spoke. "Anything that's on your mind, you can tell me. I want to listen, please, don't hold back."

Soda felt worried, he hoped he didn't screw up.

"Sandy. . .we've been a couple for a while. " Soda gulped. "And. . . I want to take our relationship. . to the next level."

Soda hovered above Sandy, blushing a dark red and his arms were shaking. He was so scared of what her reaction would be, would she be disgusted? Would she be fearful? There were so many what if's that Soda didn't realize Sandy kissed his cheek.

"Okay." Was her simple reply. Soda couldn't think straight, he was just about to make love to what he knew was the prettiest girl in Tulsa, no, America, no, The World, No, The UNIVERSE. He smiled kissing her neck. She'd be his first and he wanted her to be his last. As he kissed her body, leaving soft, wet kisses along her warm body he forgot about the party and the condoms he had in his back pocket.

* . * . * . *

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" Cherry screamed, there was a hint of desperation in her voice, but this only made Dallas smirk.

"What am I doin' that's illegal, tell me, Doll, I'm interested."

"You're bothering me, and don't call me Doll!" She was frustrated and to Dally, this was a game. Dallas handed a Coke to Marcia, Johnny and Ponyboy. Then he handed one to Cherry.

"Here, this might cool you off, hot-head." He smiled, taking a seat.

Ponyboy nearly gasped when the Soda "somehow" collided with Dally's face. "Maybe that'll cool you off, Greaser, learn to act and talk decent and I might Cool Off then!"

"Fiesty huh? I love em' like that." dallas leaned into Cherry, that's when Johnny stood up.

"Com'on, leave her alone, Dal."

Dallas was stunned. Everyone was. Here was little, quiet Johnny, and he had just told Dallas Winston to 'knock it off' Dallas gave off a rude glare and stood up, kicking his chair over in the process then stormed off. Cherry held her breath, then let it slide slowly between her lips. Ponyboy looked over at Johnny.

"Now you've done it."

"Wow." Cherry smiled. Turning to Johnny and Ponyboy she invited them to sit with her and Marcia, Ponyboy smiled, taking a seat next to Cherry. This night wasn't turning out so bad, he even forgot all about Soda's broken promise.

* . * . * . *

It was going on nine o' clock when Darry arrived home. Soda was on the couch, watching TV and grinning like an idiot. The party was still going on, but he and Sandy had a wonderful night together, that's all he cared about, not some dumb party. Sandy had to get home before ten or her parents would throw a fit so he figured he'd go home and call it an early night.

Darry set his tool belt on the table next to the door and kicked his shoes off.

Soda looked up from the TV. "Oh, Darry. Welcome home."

"Hey." He mumbled, tired. Then he glanced around. "Where's Pony? He sleepin'?"

Soda looked confused. "No. . . I thought you knew where he was."

Darry shook his head. "No. I don't. He's probably at a movie. I don't care as long as he gets his ass home in an-" Darry stopped talking and Soda's expression went from curious to serious. Darry let out a loud, stern sigh as he yanked up a light purple jacket off the floor.

"He. Left. His damn coat?!" Darry growled. "It's only going to be thirty tonight!"

Soda gave off a look of sympathy. "Maybe he forgot Darry, it happens."

"Yeah, like he forgot to tell someone he was going to the movies and got jumped, like he forgets that there's food in the oven and nearly burns down the house, like he also forgets his homework. _Yeah, it happens._" Darry's sarcastic remark left Soda worried as Darry plopped in the chair to read the newspaper.

"Well, I'm going to have a little chat with him when he gets home."

Soda sighed, figuring he better stay in the living room until Ponyboy gets home, this couldn't End well.

* . * . * . *

"Greasers, what the hell are you doing?!" A pair of hands came down on Ponyboy's shoulders, making him jump but Ponyboy only frowned when he saw it was just Two-bit. Two-bit Matthews let out a roar of laughter

"Glory, Two-Bit, scare us to death!" Johnny shivered. He was good at voice imitations and had sounded for all the world like a snarling Soc.

Two-Bit messed up his hair, "Sorry, kid," he said, "I forgot."

He climbed over the chair and plopped down beside Marcia. "Who's this, your great-aunts?"

"Great-grandmothers, twice removed," Cherry said smoothly.

Two-Bit stared at her admiringly. "Brother, you're a sharp one. Where'd you two ever get to be picked up by a couple of greasy hoods like Pony and Johnny?"

"We really picked them up," Marcia said. "We're really Arabian slave traders and we're thinking about shanghaiing them. They're worth ten camels apiece at least."

"Five," Two-Bit disagreed. "They don't talk Arabian, I don't think. Say somethin' in Arabian, Johnnycake." He laughed, nudging the boy.

"Aw, cut it out!" Johnny broke in."Dally was bothering them and when he left they wanted us to sit with them to protect them. Against wisecracking greasers like you, probably."

Two-Bit grinned, because Johnny didn't usually get sassy like that. The Greasers thought were doing good if they could get him to talk at all. Incidentally, they don't mind being called greaser by another greaser. It's kind of playful then.

"Hey, where is of Dally, anyways?" Two-bit looked around the theater and down in the car-lots, troubled that he couldn't find the hood anywhere.

"He went hunting some action- booze or dames or a fight. I hope he don't get jailed again. He just got out"

"He'll probably find the fight," Two-Bit stated cheerfully. "That's why I came over. Mr. Timothy Shepard and Co. are looking for whoever so kindly slashed their car's tires, and since Mr. Curly Shepard spotted Dallas doing it... well... Does Dally have a blade?"

"Not that I know of," Ponyboy said. "I think he's got a piece of pipe, but he busted his blade this morning."

"Good. Tim'll fight fair if Dally don't pull a blade on him. Dally shouldn't have any trouble."

Cherry and Marcia were staring at us.

"You don't believe in playing rough or anything, do you?"

"A fair fight isn't rough;' Two-Bit said. "Blades are rough. So are chains and heaters and pool sticks and rumbles. Skin fighting isn't rough. It blows off steam better than anything. There's nothing wrong with throwing a few punches. Socs are rough. They gang up on one or two, or they rumble each other with their social clubs. Us greasers usually stick together, but when we do fight among ourselves, it's a fair fight between two."

Two-bit took a drag on his weed. "And Dally deserves whatever he gets, 'cause slashed tires ain't no joke when you've got to work to pay for them. He got spotted, too, and that was his fault. Our one rule, besides Stick together, is Don't get caught. He might get beat up, he might not. Either way there's not going to be any blood feud between our outfit and Shepard's, If we needed them tomorrow they'd show. If Tim beats Dally's head in, and then tomorrow asks us for help in a rumble, we'll show. Dally was getting kicks. He got caught. He pays up. No sweat."

"Yeah, boy," Cherry said sarcastically, "real simple."

"Sure," Marcia said, unconcerned. "If he gets killed or something, you just bury him. No sweat"

"You dig okay, baby." Two-Bit grinned and lit a cigarette. "Anyone want a weed?" Cherry shook her head and stood up. "Ponyboy, come with me to get some drinks and popcorn?"

"sure." Ponyboy smiled, happy to go with her.

"Here, I'm buying." Two-bit handed him a five as he went back to teasing Marcia. Ponyboy was drifting in and out of reality, his ears perked up when Cherry asked him a question.

"So, Ponyboy. If you don't mind me asking, do you come to the movies a lot?" Cherry asked, trying to be friendly.

"Oh, yeah." Ponyboy smiled. "I come here as much as I can. I love the movies, ever since I was a kid. Mom and dad took me here to see my first movie: Peter Pan. I was four and couldn't really see the screen, but when Dad lifted me on his shoulders to watch. . . it was something I never thought I'd forget."

Ponyboy could almost remember the whole scene, sitting with his mother and father watching the movie while Soda grew bored and played with his shoe and Darry starred off into space.

"But never mind the kid behind me, I didn't care if he couldn't see-" Ponyboy quickly added, blushing at Cherry's laugh. "I think. . that's why I fell in love with movies. That magic of creating someone or something and having it come to life must be something wonderful."

Ponyboy frowned seeing a Greaser get thrown out by an Usher and some Socs laugh, Cherry noticed this and bit her lip.

"All Socs aren't like that," she said. "You have to believe me, Ponyboy. Not all of us are like that."

"Sure," Ponyboy said.

"That's like saying all you greasers are like Dallas Winston. I'll bet he's jumped a few people. I'll bet you think the Socs have it made. The rich kids, the South-side Socs. I'll tell you something, Ponyboy, and it may come as a surprise. We have troubles you've never even heard of. You want to know something?"

Ponyboy thought he was ready, but Cherry had stunned him.

"Things are rough all over" There was a bit of silence between the two, Ponyboy knew people had problems, he just didn't think and Socs had real problems like Greasers, not saying that Socs are better than Greasers or vice-verca, it was just the way things were.

"Com'on. Two-bit'll think we eloped to Mexico." Her smiled at her.

Cherry smiled sweetly, the two paid for the popcorn and drinks and returned to the movie.

* * *

* . * . * . *

* * *

The movie was over and two-bit offered to drive Cherry and Marcia home, But Two-bit didn't have his car on him and it was a twenty-minute walk to his house and a forty-minute drive to the South Side. Ponyboy lit up a cancer stick, walking with the group to Two-bit's house when a blue mustang pulled up-beside the group. Ponyboy froze, Johnny too.

It was the Socs from the library, the ones that chased Ponyboy and jumped Johnny. Thankfully they were too drunk to notice it was Pony or Johnny.

"Cherry! What the hell! I take a few sips and now you're runnin' with Greasers?!" A tall boy, stumbling out of the passenger seat, screamed. "Just because we're a little drunk-"

"You call a few sips a little drunk? I told you Bob, I'm not going out with you when you're drinking and I mean it!"

Cherry rolled her eyes as Bob sprouted nonsense.

"Still, that's no excuse to be runnin' with bums!"

Two-bit stood in-front of Cherry, facing Bob. "Who you callin' bums, pal?" Two-bit wasn't the one to usually start a fight for no reason like Dallas, but sometimes his mouth did get him in trouble, but in this case, he was being insulted, something he wasn't too found of happening to him, unless it was a joke.

"Stay out of this, Grease. We've got four other guys in the back-"

Two-bit cucked his bottle along the chain-linked fence, tossing it to Ponyboy, who had butterfingers, and nearly cut himself trying to catch it.

"Pity the back seat, bud!" Two-bit declared, flicking open a switchblade.

"You lookin' for a fight?!"

"I AM LOOKIN' FOR A FIGHT!"

_"STOP IT!"_ A shrill voice came from Cherry, the two men stopped fighting as she grabbed Ponyboy's arm, leading him and herself away from the two. "I hate fights!"

She sighed, looking at Ponyboy, who had tossed the bottle away. She couldn't get herself to look at Ponyboy, but Ponyboy softly gazed at her, her red hair was blowing in the icy wind.

"Look, if I don't say 'Hi' to you in school, please don't take it personally." She begged. Ponyboy only shrugged, smiling.

"IT's okay, you know me, I don't like fights either." He rewarded her with a smile that made her blush, sucking in a gasp.

"Cherry! Com'on!" Bob called.

"Well, uh. . . oh, one more thing." She spoke, biting her lip. Ponyboy was all ears. "I don't ever wanna' see Dallas Winston again, if I do, I'll probably fall in love with him." With that she turned, walking away never to look back at Ponyboy's sad face.

MEANWHILE

Darry starred at the clock, while Soda bit his nails. The TV was off for the night and Soda grew anxious as the clock chimed eleven o'clock. Darry looked at Ponyboy's purple jacket and shook his head.

"Where the hell is he?" He asked out loud.

Soda felt his eyes droop, he'd just close them, just for a moment.

* . * . *

"Don't worry about it, Ponyboy. Might have ruined her reputation, that's all." Johnny coaxed as he lit a match, starting a small fire. Ponyboy didn't reply, he just rubbed his frozen shoulders, hoping the small fire would keep them warm. Ponyboy looked up at the night sky, the stars were bright and some of them were blinking. Johnny broke the ice though.

"That was a blue mustang, Mustangs, they're tough."

"Big time Socs alright." Ponyboy rolled his eyes, standing up to stretch and Johnny felt his lip quiver as he hid his head in his arms and hands.

"I-I can't do this!" He stuttered. "I can't live anymore!"

Ponyboy frowned, knowing something must have happened at Johnny's home, maybe his mother ignored him, again. Or worse, maybe his dad-Ponyboy shuttered, laying next to Johnny as the two looked up at the night sky.

"There's gotta' be someplace without Greasers or Socs, just. . . normal peopl-people."

Ponyboy nodded, he knew a place.

"It's like that out in the country." He yawned. "I used to go there. . .with my Mama and Daddy. . . all the time."

_Darryl would pack the car with clothes, maps and food and water while Stacy would fret about, trying to make room in the car to fit three boys. When everyone was ready and the car was packed it would be a five-hour drive to the cottage they rented once a year. Ponyboy and Soda would race down the hill, only to trip and roll around laughing. Darry would help his father unload while Stacy would gaze off at her boys. At sunset, Darryl and Stacy would stand together, holing one another, gazing at the sunset, then share a kiss. . . _

_". . . Ponyboy." _

_Ponyboy would look up from a new book and watch his mother wave at him, lovingly and call him over to join the two. He'd smile, toss the book and run to his parents._

"Pony!"

Ponyboy woke with a start.

"God, what time is it?" Ponyboy muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"I dunno, I fell asleep too."

Ponyboy called back to Johnny as he raced home, something along the lines of if he got cold then to come to his house. And by the time Ponyboy reached his home, he knew he was in deep seeing Darry in the window sitting in the chair talking on the phone. He shivered, not because of chills, but because of fear. Darry was a big guy, and loud too. He had witnessed a lot of fights that Darry was in, he always won. Accept the fights he and Soda would get in, it would be an all out draw.

Ponyboy opened the door, the warmth of the house wrapped around him, but it didn't last long

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Darry rose from his chair, waking Sodapop. "Do you know what time is it?" Ponyboy shook his head, he didn't know what time it was.

"It's two in the mornin' kiddo."

"Hey, Ponyboy, where have you been?" Soda yawned, smiling.

Ponyboy didn't know if he should answer, but it rolled off his tounge like a bad dinner. "I fell asleep in the lot." He whispered.

"YOU WHAT?!" Darry asked, more dumbfounded than angry. Ponyboy tried to leave the room and go to the bathroom, he tried to shut the door but Darry slammed it open.

"Oh yeah? And I can't even call the cops because you two would be put in a boy's home so fast it would make your head spin!" Darry clairified. "You don't even have a coat on, which I found on the floor!"

Soda sighed, he had enough of Darry yelling. Ever since he dropped out it was nothing but problems with their older brother and Soda was sick of it, not to mention Ponyboy looked like he was on the verge of crying, then no one would get sleep that night.

"Darry, listen why don't we-"

"SHUT UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES AND STANDING UP FOR HIM!"

Ponyboy's eyes widened, no. Not another fight! Not again, he couldn't have Soda walk away for good this time and his family be broken anymore.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT HIM!-"

With one turn and a slap of Darry's back hand, Ponyboy was sent flying over the den table, knocking over glass bottles and he was slammed against the door. The house was silent and Ponyboy could feel hot tears fall from his eyes, down his stinking cheek. Darry stared horrifically at his hand, which was beat-red.

"P-Ponyboy."

Shaking, Ponyboy threw open the door and bolted out of the house.

"PONYBOY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! COME BACK!"

Ponyboy didn't get very far as he stumbled and bumped into Johnny at the lot.

"Wha'what?" Johnny asked, hazy.

"Com'on Johnny, we're running away!"

* * *

**I would like at least 3 more reviews before a new chapter. **

**But a Beta would be wonderful for this story, anyone interested? **

**REMEMBER: 3 or more reviews for another chapter!**

**-Kylelover101**


	6. Chapter 5

**-Chick1996, thank you for being a loyal reviewer, and I can totally understand why you feel that my last two chapters have been mostly about the Book and not my own style of writing, well the thing with that is, I need certain plots and happenings from the book or I can't have the ending that I want, so I'm sorry for the confusion or any distress I might have caused you, I hope it doesn't stop you from reading.-**

**Okay everyone, I don't own The Outsiders, I wish I did, I wish I could tie up Ponyboy and Sodapop in my closet and never let them out. . . . Er. . . . Fan girl moment? LOL Anyway, enjoy this chapter of Pinkey Promise, I hope to have a beta soon. So without further ado. . . **

**Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

**Warning: Spanking of a minor, attempted murder, blood. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**.* . * . *.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Whoa, whoa, Ponyboy." Johnny huffed, wheezing as the two teenagers stopped running. Ponyboy still had tears in his eyes and began to shiver. "Ponyboy, what happened?"

"It's Darry." Ponyboy cried. "He hit me. I came home too late, he and Soda were going to have another fight an-and he hit me" Johnny tried to comprehend what came out of Pony's mouth, but all he really did hear was blubbering and Ponyboy sobbing threw his cigarette. The Greaser shivered, he should have picked up his coat before he left, at least he would have been warm.

"Well, Ponyboy. Calm down." Johnny said. "It's going to' be okay. Look, let's walk around, just cool off, then we'll go home." Ponyboy nodded. Yeah, just cool off. He'd walk around until his head stopped spinning. Johnny and Ponyboy walked around some back ally-ways until they came to the park. It was awfully dark still and the two headed over to the swings, sitting down and talking for a while until Johnny noticed a blue Mustang.

"Aw, man. What do they want?" Johnny asked.

"They're far from their turf." Ponyboy noted.

Ponyboy wanted to run, but when he saw Johnny his face read to keep calm, so Ponyboy did just that. Ponyboy's eyes narrowed seeing it was Bob from earlier tonight. Bob looked like a washed up hobo, his plaid shirt was torn and his face was absolutely plastered. Ponyboy could smell the alcohol a mile away from him.

Bob belched, licking his teeth, Johnny gave off a disgused look.

"He-hello~ Greaser-boys!" Bob slurred. Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow, he had no idea what was going on, but he had a gut feeling it wasn't good.

* . * . * . *

Darry grabbed his keys, slipping on his coat and slid on his boots. He nor Sodapop said a single word to one another as they left the house in search of Ponyboy. Soda started running down the street, ignoring Darry's shouts of confusion. Soda didn't want to look for Ponyboy WITH Darry, he knew Ponyboy was probably scared of Darry now and there would be no way Pony would go home with Darry after he hit him. Soda popped his knuckled looking down the ally's and streets. He even went as far as to knock on some of their neighbor's doors to ask if his baby brother was there.

Soda bit his bottom lip, "this isn't happening." He lied to himself.

* . * . * . *

"You guys are out of your territory, you better watch out!"

Bob gave a sour look towards Johnny. "Shut up, Grease-ball!"

Tossing his now empty liquor bottle, Bob drunkenly strolled over to Ponyboy and Johnny. "I'll go, wherever I want, and I'll do just that, however. . . I want."

Ponyboy couldn't help but realize how much Bob sounded like Dallas for a moment. Ponyboy tried not to look at the drunk Soc directly in the eyes as Bob came closer to the two.

"Wanna' know what a Greaser is?" Bob slurred, quietly, like a child whispering a secret. "White trash, with long, ugly greasy, hair!" With that, Bob flicked what smelled like alcohol on Ponyboy. Johnny gulped, knowing Ponyboy was already wound up, this was just an escalator.

"Wanna' know what a Soc is?" Ponyboy challenged.

_"What?"_

"White trash with-." Ponyboy didn't even finish his sentence and he was slugged in the face. Johnny gasped, but before he could help Ponyboy, he was attacked by two Socs. Ponyboy struggled, but when Bob was on top of him, he managed to kick him off and started running, but Bob tackled him and smirked.

"Hey, Grease, how 'bout a bath?" Bob laughed, picking up Ponyboy by the hair and shoving him into the fountain. Ponyboy didn't have time to catch a breath as he was dunked into the icy cold water. Ponyboy cried out for help as he was picked up out of the water and dunked back in. This time Ponyboy had managed to take a breath before he was forced back into the cement fountain and he was held there for what felt like forever, as he was about to give out his last breath, he heard a muffled: _"Get off him!_" Before passing out underwater.

No. . . no not my baby!

Sodapop had made it to the park just in time to see two kid getting the shit beaten out of then, as he ran, still out of breath, quicker and quicker to the scene, he came to the horrific realization that it was Johnny and-Ponyboy! First slugging two Socs off of Johnny, he rampaged towards the Soc drowning his baby brother. Taking a smashed bottle laying in the grass, he bolted to Bob.

**"Get off him!" **And smashed the bottle to pieces on the back of his head. Bob and the two other Socs ran from the park, Soda could care less as he dragged his little, unconscious brother out of the fountain.

"No. no Ponyboy, my baby." He whimpered, laying Pony on the cement, pounding into his chest, "Breathe, Pony, BREATHE!"

His wish was granted as Ponyboy coughed up small amounts of water from his lungs and shivered. "S-soda?" He called out.

"Oh, baby!" Soda cried with joy, holding Ponyboy close to his chest, the smaller boy was shaking like a leaf and sobbing, Soda had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, mainly out of fear. He had almost lost his little brother, Ponyboy almost died! Taking his shaking hand he rubbed Pony's hair and back, rocking him slightly, sushing him murmuring words of comfort _'it's alright, it's okay, you're with me, it's gonna' be okay'_ Over and over again, at least until Johnny pointed out Darry's truck.

Soda looked up, sure enough Darry pulled up, not bothering to stop the truck, racing to Soda and Ponyboy.

"Soda! You found him-why's he all wet?"

Soda looked up, teary and scared. "Darry, this Soc tried to drown him, he could have _died,_ Darry!" with that one sentance, Darry turned stone cold, looking at Ponyboy shake and cry in Soda's hold, he couldn't help but feel a sigh of relief seeing the boy breathing and making noise, thank God he's alive.

"Ponyboy-" Darry started, reaching out to the trembling child.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ponyboy screamed out of the blue.

Darry and Soda were shocked. Ponyboy was never the one to sound angry for no reasonable purpose. Soda gave a sad look as Ponyboy pushed himself out of Soda's protective grip and he started walking away.

"Ponyboy, stop this, just come home!" Darry didn't want to sound pleading, but it didn't work.

"L-Leave me al-alone!" Ponyboy screamed. Darry and Soda both knew the boy was still frightened and refused his command, Darry started to follow, but Johnny stood infront of him.

"I know it's none of my business." Johnny sounded equally scared. "But I'll get him. I'll make sure he gets home."

Darry nodded, softly. Thanking Johnny. Soda looked heartbroken as he followed an anxious Darry to the truck. Johnny ran to catch up to Ponyboy as Pony kicked a few rocks away from his foot. Johnny lit up a Kool, handing it to Pony who politely took it.

"Man, them Socs were drunk. It's scary."

Ponyboy shook his head, feverishly. "He makes me so mad!"

Johnny looked confused, but he knew who Ponyboy was talking about.

"Darry. Why did he follow us here, to yell at me some more? Hit me again!?" Ponyboy felt his hands shaking as he took another drag, handing it back to Johnny. "He must wanna' stick me in a boy's home-"

"Pony." Johnny coughed. "Darry and Soda came after us because they were worried about you. They're your brothers."

Ponyboy scoffed, "Soda is, not Darry. He just acts like it-"

Before Ponyboy could continue to rant, he felt Johnny flick the lit cigarette and it almost landed on his face, but Pony was quick and dodged it. Pony stared in wide shock at Johnny. Johnny didn't look too happy.

"J-Johnny." Ponyboy touched his face, feeling if he was burnt anywhere or not. "You-you nearly burnt me."

"Don't you ever talk that way about your brother's again, Ponyboy." Johnny spat. "None of them, not Soda, not Darry. You have the right to feel man at Darry yellin' at ya'. Sure he can lay off ya' from time to time, but that's your flesh and blood. Be lucky Darry didn't stick you in a home and leave for college."

Ponyboy's eyes widened.

_" May I sit? " Ponyboy motioned his head, a silent 'yes' and Darry sat down. Ponyboy tried to distract himself with the pictures and statues of angels that supposing watched out for everyone. Ponyboy wondered if he was lucky enough to have one when Darry spoke. _

_"Pony. . . I'm gonna' take care of you from now on." Darry answered. _

_Ponyboy gave a confused look. "But-what about college? What about your scholarship?"_

_Darry turned from upset to serious. "Ponyboy, you and Soda are my main priority from now on." Ponyboy felt chubby tears roll from his face down his cheeks, leaving tear marks and Darry gently held Ponyboy. _

_"No more tears, baby brother. _

Ponyboy shivered, tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to shed any. He tried to keep them in, really he did, but he was failing. "Com'on." He spoke, wiping away at his eyes. "I'm cold."

"Let's go home, Ponyboy." Johnny pleaded. "Just go to your brothers."

Ponyboy knew that was probably the best thing for him to do right now, but at the moment, he just didn't want to go home. Still, Johnny had told him to do something and he already pissed him off once, no need to do it again.

"Apologize to Darry, Ponyboy." Johnny softly smiled.

"What?! I will not!" Ponyboy nearly screamed.

"Please? He's your big brother."

"He's also a pain in my ass." Johnny pretended not to hear that, and he chuckled.

". . . At least you have brothers."

* * *

Soda sipped on his Carmel tea, wrapped in a blanket laying on the couch. He wasn't the one to sit and wait, but Johnny promised he'd bring Ponyboy home and he trusted Johnny. Darry had muttered something about going to bed once they returned home and Soda frowned, today was going to be a long Day for Darry if he started a five this morning, it was already past three, the poor man would only get but a mere nap. Soda however wasn't needed until noon, so he had time to kill.

He took a sip and nearly spit it out seeing Ponyboy walk through the door, he stood up and walked over to his brother.

"Oh, my Pony." Soda smiled, Ponyboy was safe once again, in his arms, where he belonged. Pretty soon, Ponyboy's left cheek was riddled with sloppy kisses and tears from Soda, but Ponyboy didn't push him away, truth be told, he was sorry he scared Sodapop.

Soda looked down at Ponyboy. "Pony, you need to apologize to Darry."

Ponyboy pouted, not liking that idea.

"Ponyboy, you told me how you hated the idea of Darry and me fightin' you adding fuel to the fire won't help, Ponyboy." Soda gulped. "Please?"

"Fine." Ponyboy sighed, annoyed. He'd apologize to Darry, but he wouldn't mean anything he'd say. He sighed, standing infront of Darry's door, making a moving face as Soda called out to him from down the hall to apologize, (only reminding him a billion times that night) Ponyboy rolled his eyes, knocking on the door, twice.

Darry opened the door and frowned.

"Get to bed, Ponyboy." Before he could close the door, Ponyboy stopped him, "I'm sorry about the stunt I pulled tonight."

Darry cocked an eyebrow. "You don't sound sorry."

"Cause I'm not. You have been acting like a jerk ever since mom and dad died" Ponyboy crossed his arms and Soda face-palmed. Darry didn't mean to let it slide, but Ponyboy heard a low, dangerous growl.

"I'm sorry, I only gave up four years of hard work, the college of my dreams, just to take care of you. But I'm a jerk, I forgot." Darry's sarcasm didn't frighten Pony, it only made him angry. "You're cocking an attitude Ponyboy and I don't like it I don't care if it's puberty or not, but you won't talk to me like that, do you get me, kid brother?"

Ponyboy's frown was replaced by a sad-sigh, Ponyboy was never the one to stay mad for long periods of time, it was one of his weak-spots. Darry leaned against the doorway.

"Yeah. . ."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Darry."

"Yes Darry, what?"

"Yes Darry, I won't cock an attitude."

"Good, now get to bed." Ponyboy turned away and it was Soda's turn to growl, stomping down the hallway to Darry.

"Darry, what the hell?" Sodapop demanded before Darry could shut his door for the night. Soda couldn't help but be cross at Darry, he completely ignored Ponyboy's attempt for an apology, sure it was weak and forced but at least he was apologizing. Ponyboy had been right about Darry acting like he had a stick shoved up his ass, but he was working to support the two of them. Still, it was no reason to be a jerk.

"Quit acting like you're king of the mountain!"

Darry shot Soda a death-glare before slamming the door in his face, he spoke softly, dangerously: "Work a thirteen-hour shift, come home dead tired only to have to wait nearly five hours after cerfew for your stupid kid-brother, only to end up with less than two hours of sleep. THEN you can tell me what to do, Sodapop."

Darry slammed the door.

"Damn prick." Soda muttered, glancing at the clock in the living room he sighed, it was almost five in the morning and he still had to be to work soon. Soda strolled back to his room for a small nap before going to work at seven.

* . * . * . *

Ponyboy was dead tired come Monday, he was nodding off in class to the teacher's mono-tone voice. He wasn't trying to be disrespectful, but last night's events kept him awake until six. He pretty much pulled an all-nighter since it was useless going back to bed. He could only imagine how tired Soda would be today. Ponyboy sighed sadly, poor Soda, he worked an eight-hour today and he felt bad for keeping him up. Not Darry though, he could care less about him at the moment.

"Mr. Curtis, what's the answer?" The teacher called out to Ponyboy who was staring out a window. Ponyboy was still focusing on his anger towards Darry and it was just a slip of the tongue:

"Blow it out your ass."

The whole class gasped, some snickered but many were shocked. Ponyboy's eyes widened slowly as he came to realize what he just said. He looked up at his teacher, but she pointed to the door and Ponyboy frowned, making his way out of the room, ignoring the other classmates' laughs and taunts. Outside, Ponyboy sighed, groaning as he slipped down the wall only to plop on the floor.

He looked at his black converses, they had holes and he'd need a new pair. He wasn't going to ask Darry for a new pair it would just add on to the list of how he'd have to make Darry go out of his way for him.

Wait a minute.

Why did he care?

Ponyboy sighed. "Hey, hey it's baby Curtis!"

Ponyboy turned to see Curly standing with his hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face. He smiled, standing up to say hello, he hadn't seen Curly since the drag race a while back.

"So, why are you out here?" Curly asked.

"I uh. . .accidentally cussed at the teacher." He mumbled softly

Curly snickered. "Yeah? I remember doing that in grade school." Ponyboy bit his lip, Curly Sheppard wasn't the best person to hang around but he was good company. Although, Ponyboy was curious, why was Curly outside in the halls? Either he too was sent out here or he was skipping. Curly took a look around and chuckled.

"Can't smoke in here, need one?" Curly held up a weed and Ponyboy nodded. A cigarette sounded wonderful, but reluctant-Ponyboy glanced back at his classroom door and curly laughed.

"We won't be gone long, Baby Curtis."

Soda yawned, leaning against the cash register from inside the store. Steve was outside helping a customer while he was trying to stay awake inside the DX. David was out back (like always) working on a busted car so it was Soda's job to maintain the store. Soda sighed, pulling out a picture of Sandy from his pocket, he smiled. Sandy had taken this picture one week before she met Soda and the Greaser kept it safe on him at all times.

Speak of the devil.

"Sandy!" He smiled seeing the blonde walk in with two of her friends, one brunette the other a red-head. Sandy giggled walking up to the register, smiling at Sodapop.

"I had a nice time at the party." Sandy slurred.

Sodapop smiled back, he too had a wonderful time. The two teenagers shared something so pleasurable and sinful it was beautiful. When they were done, Soda had fallen asleep, just for a moment on Sandy's naked breasts but when he woke, she was there, smiling down at him, stroking his hair.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Princess," Soda took a look around and gave off a large grin. "Anything you want, Sandy. It's free."

Sandy licked her white teeth gazing at Soda. Soda would be lying if he didn't say he was a little turned on by her actions.

"I want. . ."

Leaning towards Soda, putting her hands on the counter Soda leaned down to her angle.

"You. . ."She whispered.

Soda blushed a deep red and jumped when his name was screamed: "Curtis, get back to work!" Soda turned around, standing straight intimating a soldier then saluted his boss.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Sandy and her friends giggled while David rolled his eyes. Sandy waved goodbye to Soda and Soda smiled sweetly as Sandy followed her friends to the pink T-bird outside. Soda sighed, happy than ever. Sandy made him feel wonderful inside and outside. Sandy helped numb the pain of his parent's deaths and made him feel alive.

He took a good look at her ring finger. He had dreams where he'd marry her and be her husband.

Steve came inside and smirked at Soda's goofy grin.

"You look retarded." Steve muttered, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, Stevie. If thou love makes thy stupid, then I shall be-ith: Retarded." Soda spoke sophisticated and classy. Steve rolled his eyes, laughing.

"You're weird."

Soda laughed too. He and Steve had a bawl closing up that night, David was feeling generous and allowed the two to have on the radio (as long as it was quiet) and Soda daydreamed about Sandy. Steve dropped off Soda at The Curtis Household and when Soda walked through the door and stopped humming and his smile faded to a frown at the sight in front of him.

Ponyboy was blubbering while tears fell from his face.

"Ponyboy?" Soda dropped his lunch box and raced to Ponyboy's side on the couch, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Ponyboy sobbed, trying to calm down.

"I-in school. . .I. . .I. . . "

_~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~_

_"Com'on Baby Curtis. It's nothing but a little fun." Curly was wrong and Ponyboy knew it. It wasn't fun, but vandalizing. Curly shook the red-paint can and began doodling inappropriate body parts. Curly tossed Ponyboy a black can that Ponyboy nearly dropped when tossed to him._

_"It's fun. Try it." curly smiled as he continued to pray boobs on the brick wall of the school._

_Ponyboy gulped, all he wanted was to smoke a cigarette, not spray on the walls. Still, he did always want to try spray-painting. His artistic side kicked in and instead of spraying boobs and other parts like Curly, he began to spray the outline of two people dancing. One was a female, the other a male. Ponyboy could hear the polka music playing in the back round as he remembered being a small child, at some family function, sitting in Soda's lap watching his parents sway back and fourth to the music. _

_Ponyboy smiled sweetly as he finished the drawing, Curly had an extra can of white spray, so he was outlining the rest in white. It made the drawing come to life. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" A roar came around the corner. Curly froze and Ponyboy gasped, both turned around to see the principal: Mr. Carrolyn. Curly dropped the cans and started running away. _

_"I KNOW THAT WAS YOU SHEPPARD!" Mr. Carrolyn screamed and he glanced over at Ponyboy, looking at his red, white and black stained hands. _

_"Ponyboy? What are you-" He looked at the wall, of-course he noticed Curly's gross pictures of body parts but when he saw Ponyboy's he was between amazed and disgusted. He sighed, crossing his arms in anger._

_"Mr. Curtis. Painting, drawing and other artistic abilities should be drawn on paper, not the walls. Am I correct?" _

_Ponyboy nodded, holding his head in shame. _

_"That's a wonderful drawing you did, Ponyboy. But since it's on school property, I must have it erased." Those words stung Ponyboy as he glanced back at his drawing. There went Mom and Dad. . . . again._

_~*~*FLASHBACK DONE.~*~*_

Ponyboy sniffed. "But, that's not what made me upset, Soda." Ponyboy whimpered ad Soda held him tightley.

"I didn't mind having to erase the drawing that much, I wouldn't mind serving detention. But. . .But when Darry came, he was mad." Ponyboy cried into Soda's chest.

_~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~_

_"What the hell, Ponyboy?" Darry screamed, driving Ponyboy home. Ponyboy glanced out the window, trying to ignore Darry as much as possible. _

_"Are you two, Ponyboy?! Are you a damn toddler that goes and draws on the fuckin' walls?!" Darry screamed, coming to a red light. Ponyboy shook his head he could feel hot tears starting to form in his eyes. He tried so hard not to cry in front of Darry. Darry's face was beat red with anger. _

_"Then tell me, Ponyboy, why the hell I was called out of work to come pick your ass up BECAUSE YOU WERE DRAWING ON THE WALLS?!" _

_Ponyboy couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I'm. . . sorry." He whispered_

_"Yeah, you're gonna' be sorry. I've had it with you, Ponyboy. This new attitude stops, now!" Darry drove on to the house when he turned a little too sharp in the driveway for Ponyboy's liking. Darry slammed his door shut and came around to Ponyboy's door, yanking it open. Ponyboy gulped shaking as he un-did his seat belt. He was pulled by the ear as Darry tromped into the house, leading him to Pony and Soda's room._

_"What the hell is your problem, Ponyboy?" Darry screamed. _

_Ponyboy didn't dare look at Darry in the eyes. With every holler Darry gave, Ponyboy tensed up and began shaking. He was scared, he knew Darry was loud and could be very intimidating, but never was Darry's rage ever forced on him. _

_"Are you getting an attitude, Ponyboy? Cause if that's the case then you need to wise up!" _

_Ponyboy shook his head._

_"Excuse me, mister?!" _

_"I-I'm not having an a-attitude, Darry." Ponyboy shivered. _

_"It sounds like it, now turn around!" _

_Ponyboy was confused as to why Darry wanted him to face the bed, he soon got his answer when out of the corner of his eye he saw Darry removing his black, leather belt. _

_~*~*FLASHBACK DONE*~*~_

"He spanked you?!" Soda asked, outraged. Ponyboy nodded, weeping. Soda stood up, shaking his head then stomping to the kitchen. Ponyboy looked behind himself, Soda looked more pissed off than a bull. Which was very rarely. Soda never got mad, he was the happiest person Ponyboy knew. Ponyboy wouldn't be surprised it Soda was born grinning. But after hearing about Ponyboy's punishment from Darry, this drove soda off the deep-end.

"Soda?" Ponyboy asked.

"Never." Soda hissed. "Never have we been spanked, Ponyboy. Not by anyone!"

Ponyboy was confused.

"Mom and Dad never allowed that, Ponyboy. Sure we would be put in time out, but Ponyboy they never once struck Darry or myself." Ponyboy wanted to curl up in a ball, he hoped he didn't add fuel to the fire between Darry and Soda. He didn't want anymore fighting.

"I'm gonna' beat the shit out of him-" Ponyboy stood up quickly before Soda could race to Darry's room.

"No! Soda!" Ponyboy shielded the door with his body.

"Please, no more fights." Ponyboy's desperate attempt succeeded with putting on the water-works and Soda stopped in his tracks. He softly frowned at Ponyboy, opening his arms once more.

"Oh, Ponyboy." The bloodlust was gone in Soda's eyes, returned back to it's usual calmness. Ponyboy sniffed. He hated fights, he hated fighting. He hated arguing with his brothers.

He just wanted his mom and dad back.

Darry swallowed a lump in his throat as he leaned against the door, his hand still on the doorknob. He felt tears run down his face. His family was going threw hell and all he could do was play "The-Bad-Guy" roll. Well, he was sick of it. A terrible thought haunted him all night as he avoided Ponyboy and Soda, a crule, mind-clawing thought that burned his skull:

"What if they were better off in a boy's home?"

Knowing Darry, he just wanted the best for his brothers.

* * *

**I would like at least 3 more reviews before a new chapter. **

**But a Beta would be wonderful for this story, anyone interested? **

**REMEMBER: 3 or more reviews for another chapter!**

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
